Exotic Dancer
by Fire Kitten2
Summary: AU: Vegetasei is under Freeza’s rule and while on Planet Frost, Vegeta meets Bulma, an intoxicating exotic dancer, who, like him, will do anything to get her freedom. But how far are they willing to go to achieve their dream? BV and a bit OOC
1. Blue

A/N: This was actually inspired by a drawing I saw while being bored and surfing the internet. Well, I have the basic idea of how I want the story to go and hopefully everyone can enjoy it. This chapter is going to be basically Prologue information and just my imagination going wild (well, to its minimal point at least) so it's not all that interesting or long…yet. Well…Enjoy.

Summary: Vegeta-sei in under Freeza's rule and while on Planet Frost, Vegeta meets an intoxicating exotic dancer, Bulma, who will do anything to get her freedom, much like he is. But how far are they willing to go to achieve their dream? BV

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any kind of Dragon Ball.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Blue**

As he looked out of the window of his ship, he couldn't help but feel completely sickened by the icy blue planet he saw before him.

He hated that place, and if he could, he wouldn't hesitate in destroying it, but he couldn't do that right now. Now wasn't the time. He needed to be stronger and he needed more allies.

"Vegeta…"

His ear twitched with annoyance with not only the voice of his childhood friend, but also the lack of respect the third class warrior was giving him.

"…we'll be landing in fifteen minutes." the same irritating voice said from behind him.

"King." Vegeta quietly said.

"What?"

"King. Its King Vegeta, your majesty, or sir." He said while looking back at the other male. "Kakarrot, this is the last time I tell you this. Next time you address me as such, I'll have your fucking tail cut off. Got it?" Vegeta finished, sounding dangerously serious.

The taller male gulped in response and looked at another soldier in the room only to have him shrug back at him.

Their ruler was in an _especially_ bad mood when ever they had to visit Planet Frost.

Vegeta turned back around to look out the window. He had known Kakarrot, or 'Goku' as he is called, and his brother, Raditz since he was a toddler. Raditz and Goku's father was a leader of one the armies that Vegeta's father had. They had met through them and had quickly become sparring partners.

Goku still wasn't used to calling Vegeta by those formal names yet, even if he had been ruling close to twelve years now.

"Nappa, get all the soldiers ready. You heard Kakarot, we'll be landing shortly and we have to be prepared for anything." Vegeta ordered the bald man.

He heard his footsteps leave, indicating that he had done what he had told him.

Looking back at that chilling planet, he couldn't help but wonder what Freeza had up his sleeve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They had landed on the planet Frost, on the Freeza's territory, by his palace.

As the door to the ship opened, the cool air hit his face. He liked fresh air, but the air on that planet just made his stomach almost feel queasy.

The planet was colored of all different kinds of blues with the sky the lightest blue with hints of lavender from the light fog that covered the place. The grass was a dark blue with the ground a very deep navy that looked like little diamonds as light hits it.

Six rings encircled the planet. From far away it looked like regular halos, but up close the rings and ringlets were really chunks of ice boulders and light dust.

The Frost Planet had four moons, all of which shone brightly even through the light fog of the sky.

Anyone else would have thought the place to be a blue and violet winter wonderland; that is till they took a look of its inhabitants.

Most of residents were humanoid-like lizards; truly a very unattractive race. Then there many other species, which were all probably slaves, that ranged from beings that looked a lot like the Saiyan race, some that had animal characteristic, and others that seemed like they lacked any kind of back bone. There was just a variety of shapes, colors, and sizes.

Vegeta proceeded to walk out of the ship, placing a white boot on the navy blue soil.

The rest of his troops followed close behind him, till he started making his way toward the disgusting reptile like creature's domain, leaving most of his army behind, expect for Goku, Raditz, and Nappa.

Freeza's palace was a light purple that had a light grey tint to it. It was tall but very simple, closely resembling a power plant, excluding the contaminating smoke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The four male Saiyans entered the conference room, where Freeza sat at the very end of the long table, with his henchmen Zarbon and Dodoria at either side of him.

Vegeta stopped before the conference table and his followers did the same.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta, so nice to have you here." welcomed the feminine voice.

Vegeta's tail, which was currently wrapped around his waist, twitched with not only the sound of the voice, but also the 'Prince' title he had called him by. Freeza knew very well that he was now the ruler of Vegeta-sei, every since he had killed his father, but the lizard still continued on calling him that, just to annoy him.

"Well, you had asked for us to come, so here we are." he answered, trying to keep from saying anything he would regret later.

"I hadn't asked as much as ordered you and your kind to come." the lavender creature corrected as his snake like tail danced behind him.

Vegeta clenched his jaw. Kami how he hated that foul monster.

"Well…"

"Vegeta, always the proud one. You know, one of these days that will be the cause of your ending." he laughed, his two henchmen smirking along side him.

Vegeta and his men just stared at him, waiting for his eerie cackle to end.

"I'm sure you had a very wearing trip, _Prince_…"

Vegeta clenched his fists.

"…so we wont talk business today. You and your troops can stay in the guest rooms. There will be a feast held in your honor. Tonight will be a worry free night, I hope you all will enjoy."

"Very well."

Vegeta turned to leave but was stopped by that venomous voice.

"Oh, and Prince Vegeta, I have a very special surprise for you."

He turned around to look at Freeza.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." he hissed, "I guarantee you'll like it."

They locked eyes for a few seconds, Freeza looking amused as ever and Vegeta trying to read his intentions.

"You are dismissed, Vegeta."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Freeza had held the feast in a huge burgundy room he had. The table was a giant, thick U, and everyone sat on the outside of the dark red table.

Vegeta sat on Freeza's left. All of the other rulers, that Freeza ruled, from all other planets sat closer to the lizard, as everyone else who he didn't consider as important sat further away.

Goku, Raditz, and Nappa sat toward the end of the table, and Vegeta wondered why the lavender being had wanted him to sit next to him.

He never sat by him, thank Kami, but he knew that he had something in mind. The disgusting little being was scheming something.

The food was placed in front of them. There was plenty to eat, wild Frost boars on huge platters, big bowls of soup with something resembling squid tentacles coming out, and fried man eating plants, among other things.

But what caught Vegeta's attention has the big platter that sat in front of both him and his enemy. It was a huge ape like creature, obviously grilled with is tail curled up beside it.

Freeza took the tail and pulled hard, ripping the appendage off. Giving Vegeta an intense stare he took a huge bite out of it, grinning all the while.

All the Saiyan King could do was glare at his arch rival, knowing exactly what he was referring to as he barbarically chewed the tail.

And what killed him the most was that it was true. If the light-purple freak wanted to, he could eat him up, chew him, and spit him out if he wanted to.

You see, Freeza ruled all of the planets on the West side of the universe and most of the Northern part. He purged some, but kept others for its resources. The ones he decides to keep, he lets its 'former' rules be in charge of their planet.

Everyone follows his rules, the Kings and Queens just enforce it.

Needless to say, Vegeta hated it.

As he was about to take a drink of the liquid he was given, he stopped due to the foul smell it was giving off.

He once again looked over at Freeza, the rather 'girly' individual still intently looking at him.

Had the poisoned the food or the drink?

He looked away form Vegeta and snapped his fingers.

Immediately a good two dozen slaves came in and picked everything from the table as well as cleaned it.

Many of the guests weren't done eating, but the Frost ruler didn't care.

Vegeta looked over at were his troops were at and saw a very disappointed Goku, looking at all the food as it became out of his reach.

The Saiyan King rolled his eyes at him. He was completely obsessed with eating.

Once everything was cleared off, Freeza once again snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed, leaving the torches with blue fire along the walls to light up most of the room.

Slow sultry music started to play and the two enormous doors in front of the table opened.

A light from above spot lighted the many women that came in, although they were all very diffrent, they were basically of the same anatomy, all wearing different shades of dark blue, their wardrobes showing that they were the dancers that the Frost planet, as well as many other planets was infatuated with.

Their long pants were sheer, and hung low to their hips, with only the panties they were wearing to cover their most private areas.

As for the tops of their outfits, they were basically a sparkly bra, that accentuated and lifted their breast to make them look all the more perky and round.

The dancer's jewelry varied from girl to girl. Most wore bangles, but there were others that wore necklaces, large dangly earrings, different kinds of necklaces, rings, and anklets.

They came to the middle of the room and stopped as a group. Slowly they started to split exposing the only female covered from head to toe, in a fuchsia cover.

Her eyes were closed, showing the shiny, smoky eye shadow she was wearing along with some glitter along the tops of her cheeks.

The music stopped briefly and the woman opened her eyes revealing a set of the most fierce and intense blue eyes anyone had ever seen, making the Saiyan King gasp and deeply inhale from such a sight...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So what you think? I didn't want to make the first chapter long (I was debating on whether I should cut it in two or not, but decided to make it two at the end).

Well, just let me know your thoughts on the first chapter and review.


	2. Seducing Dance

A/N: Hello again. I finally finished this chapter. I think it came out well and I really enjoyed writing it. Well…enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Seducing Dance**

Vegeta, as well as the rest of the room of important leaders, kept their eyes glued to the blue eyed figure.

The music began to play again and she began to sway to the rhythm, her arms beginning to lift over her head, but her fuchsia cover remained on.

The other girls danced around her, till finally one with fair skin and dark, coal like hair came up by her.

She whispered something in the blue eyed ones ear and Vegeta couldn't seem to look away. What were they whispering to one another? What are they hiding? What did they have planned?

As brunette walked away, her deep cerulean eyes looked over the small crowd, till they landed on Freeza…then himself.

She and the Saiyan King held eye contact for a while then she turned around and walked a few steps away.

As she did, every other dancer followed her, turned their backs to the rest of the room, much like their leader did, and once again the music slowed down, till finally stopping.

There was a brief moment of suspense that aroused everyone's curiosity over the seemingly dancing sirens, hypnotizing everyone, including even the women that sat as spectators.

Then down fell the cloak like material, like a water fall, to her feet.

Turning around, she revealed her true self to everybody.

She had a blue hair that matched her eyes, a rare color, especially in that shade, that very few had, even in the out most reaches of the universe.

That's when Vegeta understood why they had made her the lead dancer.

Her azure hair was wavy and medium length and went a little below the shoulders and her slightly choppy bangs were swept to one side, framing her face perfectly. Yet, her lioness-like hair let her large gold hoop earrings show from under it all. She had on a red head band and a clear red veil with little gold circles around the border covering most of her face except for her eyes.

She wore, what seemed to be, two triangle pieces of hard, red snake skin for a top. They were held in place by gold coiled dragons used as top-straps, simple gold swirls at the side-straps, and a green jewel bordered by more gold in between her breast, closely resembling a cat's eye. The gold straps were held together by golden strands of see-through material that tied up in the back, leaving a long tail-like portion to linger and sway with her body.

Her bottom half used the same ruby scaly material as the top, and used just about as much, which really wasn't a lot at all. It was another small triangle that covered her most intimate region, with a much bigger triangle to cover her back side. Both sides were held up by gold swirl-like bands that connected from one end of the front side, encircled her hips till it reached the other end of the front.

So it was basically a bikini bottom embroidered with a rather heavy, thin golden belt that enclosed most of her hips except for the five inches at the front.

Like the top part, the bottom also had a green, cat eye-like gems that were positioned at both sides of her hips.

Sheer, long strands of red and a few fuchsia material hung form that gold curvy belt, covering her rear and some of her sides.

The blue haired woman wore two armbands that had more of the red translucent material that attached to one of the many bangles she had, so that they would flow with any arm movement she made.

Her feet had anklets; one had a simple gold jingly one and the other had a full one that connected from her toe to her the ankle itself.

She was more than a sight. The woman was just plainly gorgeous.

Slowly walking in front of the rest of the girls, the music began to play once again.

She put one arm up in the air and the other out in front of her, with rest of the girls following a couple seconds after her, like a rippling affect.

Guiding with her shoulder and arm, she rolled her upper body, letting all the muscles in her tummy to flex and move in very snake like manner, with the rest of the dancers following her every move, her red strands flowing after her.

She shook her hips so that the scales on her lightly rattled.

Leaning over, she touched the floor with her hands, the rest of the dancers following her every step.

She got up quickly, flipping her hair over, making the audience lean back on their chairs a bit more.

The blue haired vixen twirled her hands up in the air, slowly starting from the her sides all the way up to her head, all the while moving her hips in the same rhythm.

She had stopped and stood still, while the rest were finishing up mimicking the move she had just done.

Then she just let herself go and fell backwards, and closing her eyes.

The rest of the dancers caught her, carrying her in the air as she lay loose and motionless, as she basically crowed surfed.

The dancers then brought her in the circle with them, so she can be hidden from everyone. Slowly they started to open their circle, once again revealing her, but this time the other dancers' hands were all over her, touching her, grazing, grabbing, biting, licking, and breathing on her skin, even in her most private areas.

Vegeta's eye brow twitched with the mere visual of that. This was more than just a…fascinating little performance they were giving.

The lead dancer then made a pushing arm movement that made the rest stop. She snapped her fingers, signing to the other to follow her as she strutted toward the middle of the table, marching toward Vegeta.

She sat on top of the table, her back toward them as the rest of the girls watched. Lying down, she lowly turned belly down, got on all fours and began to crawl on the table, making that act look too sensual.

She got up and continued to sway her whole body as she walked around the table, a little sweat glow started to show.

As she was finishing up dancing in front of everyone, she once again ended up at the middle of the table.

Snapping her fingers again, she signaled the rest of the girls to surround their ever attentive audience and dance, much in the same manner she was.

The azure hair being once again got on her knees and came right up in front of Freeza, as the monster smirked at her. He obliviously loved the attention from the most captivating creature in the room.

The Saiyan King couldn't help but feel a little twinge envy as she danced for _him_.

Another dancer with pink skin blocked his view of her, trying to get his attention.

He just caught a couple parts of what was going on by him. The woman in red sat on the lizards lap, facing him as she nuzzled his neck still keeping the red veil that covered half of her face on, and he whispered something into her ear.

Both turned around to face him, he with a wicked smile on his face as she looked at him with a determined understanding.

She got up and took a couple steps toward him. Patiently, she waited for the other girl to notice her presence behind her, but when she waited too long and lost her patience, she took a hold of the pink skinned girl's top strap and pulled her away from Vegeta, in the process pushing her to the lavender monster whose lap she was just sitting on.

This made him chuckle in response. She sure knew how to take charge.

As she danced in front of him, turning around to let him get a view as her rear as she shook and popped it, he couldn't help but notice strange ink markings that ran along her spine, along with other little scars that, that with out his supreme eyes sight he wouldn't have been able see behind the gold strands that held her top in place.

She sat on his lap as she started to rotate her hips on his, as he looked down at the action she was doing, liking the way the dip on her back moved with the grinding of her hips and especially loving the way her skin had a slight bronzy tone to it.

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't turned on. He was more than just that. All he wanted to do at that moment was just jump her, throw her on the floor and have his way with her. But he supposed that if any good looking female rubbed the way she rubbing against him, he would have the very same urges.

The dancer leaned on him, her back on his chest as her head rolled back on his shoulder, her hands getting a hold of his thighs and holding on.

Vegeta ran his nose along the side of her neck, inhaling deeply, memorizing her scent, something that resembled cinnamon and blossoms with a hint of vanilla.

He looked over to where his men were. They were too distracted with the dancers that were performing for them, but he took a special notice on Goku who was more than just mesmerized by the same dark-haired female that had whispered a little something into the woman on top of him now. That Saiyan was completely hypnotized by her.

'Humph, pathetic.' was all Vegeta thought.

His focus turned on her again as she got up, turned around, and sat right back on him again, facing him, straddling him.

She grinded on him again, all the more firm and all the more hard, catching him off guard as he gave an accidental groan, his tail unconsciously danced behind him.

He couldn't help it when his hands made their way to the sides of her legs, pulling her closer to him and slowly caressing the skin with thumbs.

But what threw him off was when he looked up at her, into her eyes. They were solely concentrated on him, with not a hint of enjoyment. He read anger, displeasure; as if this was the last place she wanted to be through those cerulean orbs, although her actions and body were saying otherwise.

He heard an evil chuckle by him, and Vegeta turned around to look at the lizard, as the dancer began to nuzzle his neck, he feeling her breathing through the veil on him.

"So do you like your surprise, Prince?"

Vegeta didn't answer letting Freeza continue.

"She is a rather spunky one. I bet you want her don't you?"

The Saiyan King growled in response.

Freeza just smirked at this, quite aware of how disgusted of him Vegeta truly is.

"I can have something arranged, Prince Vegeta."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma entered her small room and collapsed on her bed, exhausted beyond reason. She had been dancing for Freeza's 'allies' all night. Kami did she hate to dance for all of those power hungry creatures. She'd dance for anybody, and enjoyed it most of the time, but to dance for _them_, she just truly despised it. They always had darker motives in mind for her later, and she hated looking into their eye and seeing that reflected from them.

When she was younger, most tried to force her to kiss them, and that's a reason she keeps the veil over her nose and mouth while performing.

That awful little lilac man made her dance with one man, all night. She was to keep him company and keep his attention on her. Why? She wasn't entirely sure. Granted that he was much better looking than most of the other beings she had been forced to grind her body onto. He actually looked very human-like, except for the hair, bigger muscle mass, and the monkey tail. All in all, it wasn't too bad of a night.

Well, at least she had to dance to rather slow music today, meant to seduce an audience. There were times were she had to follow upbeat music where she meant to awe viewers, with many acrobatic moves, including high jumps, flips, spins, among other tricks.

She got up from her bed, beginning to take off her costume, and getting something more appropriate for bed.

Bulma was almost done, having on only the bikini-like snake skin on, her skin still moist from all she had sweated.

'Kami, I need to get out of here.' she thought to herself looking in the mirror.

Ever since she had come to the planet Frost, she had been thinking and scheming of ways to get out of there.

Her planet was basically destroyed when she was a fifteen. She had been taken away and brought to this planet.

When Freeza had looked at her, he decided to keep her. He liked her coloring, she was told, and for that alone, she became his slave.

I wasn't easy. Not at all, but she survived and when she had grown and filled up, Freeza had her become a dancer.

She continued taking off her clothes, trying to untie the gold ties at the back of her top, thinking to herself.

A knock on her door interrupted her.

It opened; it was one of _his_ goons, Zarbon. She had to admit that she had a small crush on him the first time she laid eyes on him, but now not so much. He did things, under Freeza's command, that she could never forgive him for.

"Lord Freeza wants you to go to the Saiyan's room." he informed her, as she looked at him from the reflection of the mirror.

"Why?"

"You know why?"

She frowned. "He said that last time was the last. I'm the fucking head dancer…"

"You know he doesn't make promises, besides, as the lead you know that before the other girls you will be chosen first."

Bulma was still frowning fisting her hands.

"Don't change. Lord Freeza wants you to be there in what you were wearing tonight."

He was about to leave, almost closing the door, but came back again, "And don't take long." he ordered.

Once the door was closed she looked at her reflection.

"Damn." was she could say as she proceeded to dress again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vegeta walked through the halls to the room was given for his stay. Some of the men had left to their rooms with one or two dancers, some just left, and some are still at the dining room enjoying the girls attention.

The blue-haired one had left alone. He had seen that. While the rest were drunk and distracted, this included his troops.

He took a hold of the handle, about to open the door, but didn't.

Something didn't seem right. Something was off. He felt that there was somebody in the room, but why didn't they suppress their ki?

Vegeta turned the knob and slowly opened the door, ready to attack whoever it was who intruded his space, feeling sure that Freeza had went someone.

As he took a peek inside he was surprised to find the blue-haired dancer sitting on a chair, her elbows on the table in front of her, with her back to him.

He entered the room and silently closed the door behind him. What was she doing in his room? She seemed to be waiting.

The Saiyan King quietly walked up to her till he was no more than a couple feet away from her.

"What are you doing here, woman?" the said in a low voice, startling her as she whipped around to look at him.

He had to admit, she was all the more gorgeous without that veil on. Her cheeks and lips were of a rosy shade that gave her a fresh and innocent aura, although her eyes showed otherwise.

"I was told you wanted my company." she said as she stood.

She was wearing the same outfit he had last seen her in, except that she wore red snake skin heels that tied up around her legs, looking more like an Amazon warrior than an exotic dancer.

"Now who told you this, woman?" he said while going over to his bed, all the while taking off his armor, cape, and top.

"Bulma."

"Who?"

"My name is Bulma. Not woman."

He turned around to look at her, not believing that she had just corrected him.

"And since I see you have absolutely no desire for me, I'm just going to leave. I'm pretty exhausted as it is, I need to catch up on some sleep." she informed him as she started to head toward the doors.

"Woman."

She kept on walking to her destination.

"Bulma." he tried another method.

The azure woman stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Yes."

"Come here." he ordered.

Bulma stood in place for a good while contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to do as he says or not.

Taking a step forward, she decided to go ahead and listen to him. She stopped when she was a good four feet in front of him.

"What's your species?" he asked, seemingly interested.

"Does it matter?" she snapped at him.

Vegeta raised in eyebrow, seeing a fire dance in those blue orbs.

"Answer the question." he said in a deathly low tone, sending a small shiver traveling down her spine.

"Human."

"Humph, I should have known. And tell me, _woman_, do you know who I am?"

"I know your Saiyan."

"Well, that's a start." he said while he walked toward her, closing the gap between them. "And do you know what I'm capable of?"

"I have an idea. Yes."

Vegeta started to circle her. Watching her and examining her with his eyes, his tail coming unbound from his hips were it usually lay as it began to dance behind him.

The Saiyan King finally stopped in front of her, looking down at her.

"Then I suggest you don't talk back to your superiors."

She frowned at this, "I just did, didn't I?"

"Wrong answer."

"And what are you going to do about it? Beat me? I've been through that. Rape me? That's been done way too many times. Kill me? At least that'll put me out of my misery working for that purple monster. So there's really nothing you can do that hasn't been done or eventually will be done. So take your pick."

He looked at her, seeming like he was about to explode and destroy anything that came between his path. His fists were clenched tight, with a muscle in his arm jumping once in a while, trying to control his anger.

It was truly an intimating sight, having Bulma wishing that she could have just shut her mouth.

Once he had calmed down he gently took her chin in his hands, forcing her to look up at him.

"Woman…" he lowly said, taking some of her hair between her fingers, stroking it and feeling the silkiness.

His hand that played with her hair traveled till it had a good hold behind her head, while the other made its way to her waist.

He lightly pulled her hair, making her head turn to a side as he once again ran his nose up her neck, taking in her scent.

Her hands were on his chest, she not knowing how soft yet hard it was going to feel, afraid of what he'd do next and being prepared to push him off if needed.

"…any kind of torture I'd give you…" he continued running his tail up her leg, his breath tickling her neck.

"…I guarantee you would like."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So what do you guys think? Hope the description here wasn't confusing…or boring.

Well, let me know and review.


	3. Proposition

A/N: I wrote this in between classes. I have an hour between every one of them. It's crazy to think I am the most creative and inspired when I'm sitting at a public place, at a table in the middle of my college campus, completely oblivious to the people passing by as I drink my 20 oz container of coffee.

Anyways, I just felt like sharing that. Enjoy the chapter. :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Proposition**

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple times, adjusting her sight to the lavender morning light.

Looking around and gradually getting up, she noticed that she was not in her room. Her room wasn't as big or as lavishly decorated. Trying to get up, she discovered that she wasn't wearing anything and quickly gathered as many covers to hide her naked form.

Placing a hand on her for-head, Bulma tried to remember what she had done the previous night.

She heard a moan coming form her side as strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her toward a very warm source.

Her blue hair whipped around as she turned her head to see who it could possibly be.

It was none other than the Saiyan. He seemed completely lost in dream land.

Well, she had done what she was commanded to do and now she had to leave.

Bulma had learned that if she was ordered to bed a man, she had to disappear before he woke up. It was a rule that was strictly enforced by Freeza.

One time she had overslept when she had to make one of Freeza's very few allies 'happy', the handsome ruler of Jaxon, who looked human except that his kind had neon colored eyes with much more body hair to them.

He had woken up before her and when he found her still sleeping on his bed, all hell let loose.

The Jaxon had transformed into what only could be explained as a human wolf. His fangs had come out and he developed a more canine look, with pointy ears, fur, paw-like feet, and a wolf tail…the works.

His growl had woken her up, and when she did he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet, threatening her in a language that she couldn't understand.

Freeza's men had come soon after, taking her out of the room and into a much smaller room that looked like a dungeon. There she was beaten almost to death.

Needless to say, she wasn't looking forward to repeating that experience.

So as quietly as she could, she slowly started to free herself of the arm that kept her in place. With much care, she lifted the muscular arm, letting herself slowly roll away from his embrace.

As she did this, she didn't calculate how far off the bed she had been, as she fell off and hit the floor with a huge 'THUMP!'

She lay on the floor for a couple seconds, hoping that the sleeping figure above didn't hear that.

Once she heard that he hadn't as much as moved, she got to her knees and peeked from the side of the bed to see if he was still indeed sleeping.

He was.

She sighed in relief.

"Ouch." she said to herself, rubbing her bottom from the fall she just had, having the time to actually soothe the small pain.

Bulma got up and proceeded to find her costume and something less 'showy' to wear.

She found a rather simple, considering the rich environment she found herself in, robe and put that on, liking the way the silk felt on her exposed skin.

Bulma stopped before him, unable to prevent her temptation and ran her hand across one of his cheeks. He had been an exceptional lover. Passionate, untamed, fiery, and rather aggressive. She could almost say that he was the best she ever had.

She stopped and went around and picked up everything she had worn the previous night, hating the way they chimed and shook noisily as her garments didn't cooperate in trying to keep silence.

Once she got everything, she made her way out of the room, finding a Saiyan and a Cold standing guard.

They gave her a hard look that made her nervous.

The blue haired woman just smiled tensely as she made her way toward her room, her task accomplished.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!

Vegeta woke up to a knock on the door. He turned form laying belly down to lying on his back, grumbling under his breath.

"Who is it!?" he yelled at the being at the other side of the door.

The knock continued with out an answer.

Vegeta swore to himself, "Come in!"

Dodoria came in, his large, spiky self making Vegeta frown in disgust.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked as he lifted himself of from his bed, leaning on his elbows.

"Freeza ask for you and your men to join him in the Conference room. Be there in fifteen minutes." the large pink man informed him.

Vegeta just observed him as he turned and left his room.

He lay back down, staring up at the ceiling, not wanting to go to that meeting.

His thought drifted to the dancer he had met last night. He hadn't even heard or felt her leave. Vegeta had always been a light sleeper and was especially alert when he had to visit the planet Frost, but he was surprised that he had slept through her leaving. She couldn't have been that quiet, could she?

Never the less, he had spent an exhilarating time with her. He knew that she had some experience to her, but he never thought a woman could match him.

With a stretch, he got up to get dressed and go to the meeting Freeza had arranged.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma walked into her room, once again completely beat from the previous events.

Dropping her costume on the floor, she went over to her little clothes rack taking out a light violet uniform that looked a lot like, in her opinion, what you would wear to a yoga class back on earth.

She put on simple shoes and a hair band to put her hair up in a high pony-tail, ready to head off to her dancing 'boot camp' before she was late.

Yawning she headed to the 'gym', the place where you could find her every morning.

"Hey, B, what's up chick?" she heard a voice from behind her.

Bulma turned around only to be met with Chi Chi, another survivor of earth who she had quickly made friends with once finding out they were from the same place.

The blue eyed female gave her friend an annoyed look.

"Aww, come on. Why are you so cranky this morning?"

"I had to take care of some guy last night." Bulma told her.

"Oh, I see." Chi Chi looked down at the floor understanding what Bulma had just been put through.

They walked silently to where the rest of the girls were at, finding a place on the floor to start all of their stretches.

They met a lot more dancers their, all doing the same thing they were doing till their instructor came.

The dance room had a huge wall made out of a mirror which stood next to the hall, and you could see the dancers through this glass mirror if you were to walk through the hall.

When there weren't any instructors around, one or two of the servants that had made friends with the dancers would come in to chat. Most of them are the younger girls looking up to these Aphrodite-like women who came in for advice.

You see, when you first arrive at the Frost planet, at best you are a slave, thus you will have to live day to day doing the same cleaning, duties, chores…in other words, your life-time career and job is to pick up after everybody and everything. They own you.

However, there are times when, if they decide and see that you're pretty 'easy on the eyes', they start training you to become a dancer.

So in a place where you find yourself completely hopeless, you'll do anything for that little sparkle of light that could promise a better life, which was exactly what becoming a dancer symbolized to the young servants.

"So, how did the dance go last night?" came the voice of a plump older female from the entry as she cautiously made her way inside the room. Her skin was orange, and her hair grey, and had always acted like a mother figure to the younger ladies. She never got the chance to become a dancer, but that never shattered her optimism.

"It was fine, there were fewer men than usual, but all in all, it was fine." Bulma told her.

"Did anyone catch your eye?"

"Mona, you know I don't like that kind of stuff."

Mona had always been a hopeless romantic and laughed at what Bulma just said.

"Bulma spent the night with a man." Chi Chi informed her, giving Bulma a playful look.

"Oh, did she?" Mona asked.

"Not by choice." Bulma explained.

"Did you enjoy it, child?"

Bulma blushed as she continued stretching.

The rest of the room, who had been listening to the conversation 'Oooh-ed' at the blue haired dancer, noticing that she had turned red.

"Now, child, who was it that you bed last night?" Mona continued her questioning.

"Don't really know. He is Saiyan though."

"Ah a Saiyan. Vicious fighters, but passionate lovers."

"And he was a royal. I could tell." Chi Chi added. "He had tall hair that looked like a fire and he was wearing a red cape. He was kinda short though."

"A Saiyan royal with flame like hair? Could it be King Vegeta you're talking about?"

"King Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vegeta walked silently through the halls of the Frost castle, going to the Meeting room, just as Freeza had asked him.

He assumed that everyone was already there; after all he took his sweet old time getting dressed. Just a small act of rebellion against Freeza.

As he entered the room he saw what he had expected, everyone was there.

He walked toward his men, his foot steps being loudly heard through the silence of the room as all the beings there watched him.

Vegeta looked over at Freeza liking the way he was fuming at him. The evil lizard narrowed his eyes at him, knowing fully well that the Saiyan leader was doing that on purpose.

"Let's begin." Freeza said once Vegeta had taken his seat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The meeting dragged on incredibly slow. Though most of the topics were of use to him and he didn't pay attention to most of them, his mind seemed to be wondering off to that damn dancer.

All he could think about was her; the way she moved with the music, the noises she made, the way her body jumped and reacted to his ministrations, the faces she made that told him exactly how much she was enjoying what he did to her, everything.

Then there were all the things she did to him. There were too many words that could describe all those feelings, far too many to choose from.

"Prince Vegeta."

He looked up at Freeza.

"Did you hear anything I had just said?" asked the pastel monster.

"Yes." Vegeta lied.

"Good, I hope you and your troops won't fail with the purge of Atlantica."

The lizard continued speaking, explaining to everybody of his strategies.

When everything was finally over Freeza had excused them, giving them the orders of his future plans.

Vegeta was the last to get up, letting all the others exit before him. Just as he was to leave a voice stopped him.

"Prince Vegeta."

He didn't turn around, feeling that he was so close to leaving the presence of the being he most despises, and now he had to put up with him longer.

"Turn around and look at me." Freeza ordered.

The Saiyan king turned around with a snarl on his face

Freeza laughed, his feminine voice agitating Vegeta's ears.

"Now Prince don't look at me like that. Come, have a seat."

Vegeta reluctantly accepted.

"Your mind was somewhere else today. Was it not? You didn't seem to be paying attention. That's not like you, Prince."

"What's you point?"

"Don't get so defensive. I know where your thoughts and attention were running off to. It's that blue haired dancer. Isn't it?"

Dark, onyx orbs glared at the Freeza, pure hate evident in his eyes.

"Would you like to take her with you? She would make a pretty little ornament for your bed. Don't you think?"

There was still silence from Vegeta.

"This is how it'll be arranged. I'll give her to you now. She'll go with you on your trip, you'll do what ever you want with her, and if you succeed with Atlantica, if you like, she'll be yours. If you don't, then at least you would have enjoyed her…services. It's a win-win situation. Just see it as a token of my appreciation for all your hard work. So what do you say, Prince?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma had just finished with her training as she took some time to stop at a balcony to look out one of the windows, seeing the planets rings shine against the now dark indigo sky.

She was exhausted, but that's never new. The blue haired woman was always tired, collapsing on her bed every night from being well over-worked, over-instructed, and over-trained. Plus, there were times when she had to perform; some nights the fatigue almost feeling as if it would kill her.

"Hey, you." she heard from behind her, knowing for sure they will have her sent to her room as the prisoner she was.

Turning around, she was met with a Frost soldier.

"What is it?"

"Lord Freeza wants your presence in his room immediately." it told her. She always had a hard time telling the male from the female apart in that race.

He turned around, with Bulma following him, wondering about what she had done this time for him to have Freeza asked her to his personal quarters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As she entered his room, she was met with him standing in front of her.

The door closed forcefully behind her, the noise making her jump.

"I have something I want you to do." Freeza got straight to the point.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "What would that be…Lord Freeza?" she asked, hating saying his name, but more giving him that honorable title, and despising having to bow for him.

He smiled at her show of respect. "Raise." he ordered her.

She did as she was told.

"Tell me something. What is it that you wish and desire for the most in the universe?"

Bulma was confused. What was he getting at?

"I don't understand…"

"Is it freedom that you're seeking?"

Bulma frowned, afraid of what to say.

"Just answer truthfully."

"Yes. That's what I want."

"How would you feel if I told you I could give you that?"

"Why?"

"I have something I want you to do. I believe you were acquainted with Prince Vegeta, were you not?"

"Prince? I was told that it was the King I met, Lord."

"He is not a _King_ yet. You're not a King unless you have your _own_ Kingdom to rule. His planet belongs to me. Now, this is where you come in."

Bulma was more than just intrigued by this, as she listened intently.

"You will go with the Saiyans on their trip, you will accompany the Prince."

"Very well."

"I want you to weaken him."

"Weaken him?"

"Yes, he and his kind are getting too strong. Make him love you. Make him be completely infatuated with you, so that all he can think about is you, and so he could lose all track of his…priorities. I want him to be obsessed, love-struck idiot. Can you make that happen?"

"I don…"

"How bad do you want that freedom?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So what did you guys think? I didn't get many reviews. I was pretty bummed out. I thought I did a fairly good job writing this story so far. I guess not. Then again, most people don't even read anything that isn't at least six chapters long.

I'll still keep writing though, after all it's what I love. :)


	4. Between the Masses of Red

A/N: Wow…took me forever to write this chapter. Sorry about that, especially considering the sweet little 'review presents' you guys leave behind. I would really like to thank EVERYBODY for that. You have no idea how much they cheer me up. No lie. I was particularly having an awful day not so long ago and when I came home, sat down to relax, and opened up my lap top to find some of my readers' input…the day didn't seem so bad after. Just felt like sharing that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Between the Masses of Red**

Blue eyes stared at the violet-blue planet through a large round window. She sighed as she sat inside a little metal room, on a little metal bench. Placing her elbows on her knees, and hunching up, so that she could place her chin on her hands, Bulma couldn't help but be bored.

The azure-haired beauty had obviously accepted Frieza's proposal and was now inside a Saiyan ship.

She had to wake up early that day. Packing the fewest things possible, which consisted mostly of her favorite dancing costumes, she had only taken one large bag of necessities. That was all she was going to need. But, she wasn't to board the ship till that afternoon.

At the moment she was wearing something resembling black earth sweat pants that hung low on her hips, sneakers, and a tight white tank that came up to her waist. She usually wore this for when she had to practice all her dance routines and moves when she had time to be alone.

Frieza believed that his dancer's should be in top shape, believing that physical perfection was an art in on itself, next to seduction. He used all of the girls to lure his enemies into a destabilized position.

'Sneaky bastard.' Bulma thought as she continued looking out of the window. She wasn't at all surprised when that awful little lizard had told her to make the King…scratch that…_Prince _~fall in love~ with her, or at least something closely resembling that. What did have her stunned was that he was willing to let her go. He wasn't one to let anything or anyone escape him. Frieza was just about the most greedy and selfish being she had ever met. Was this Saiyan leader really that big of a threat to him?

To be completely honest, she didn't care. All she was there for was to get the job done and getting the hell away from the Frost race…and just to finally be her own person and belong to no one but herself.

She lightly hit her head on the window, hating to wait.

'How much longer.' she wined to herself in her head.

Getting up to stretch her muscles, feeling some back bones pop, she felt the ship starting to move as it misbalanced her making her fall back on the metal seat.

Looking at the window, she saw the planet Frost, increasingly becoming smaller from her view. She watched in awe, seeing the planet from afar. Its strange how something so beautiful can be so ugly.

Bulma continued looking out the window, watching as the blue planet that so closely resembled her signature color, disappeared from view, till it was only a small speck in the universe among many other bright stars, boulders, and some space junk.

She was actually quiet impressed at how fast the ship was going. There was nothing quiet as advanced as this when earth still existed. Perhaps that's why it came to its demise, because humans weren't as advanced.

'I bet I could've made something much better than this ship.' she thought to herself as she pondered about Saiyan technology.

She wasn't stupid, after all her father had been a genius scientist back home, owning a multi-billion dollar company that Bulma was for sure going to inherit as she closely followed in her father's footsteps.

The blue-haired dancer knew all about Frost's technology. Being the curious person she was, she snooped around the castle and fiddled around with many of the machinery and 'toys' they had. She gained an enormous amount of knowledge of how much power their kind had.

Her eyes stayed hypnotized at the vast continuous black that was space, mind going a million miles a minute as she pondered endlessly.

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door open.

She turned around to see who it was as a bald, tall Saiyan came in.

Standing up she waited to see what he was there for, feeling pretty sure that she was going to be lead to the Prince.

The bald male gave her a once look over then grinned at her approvingly, obviously liking the way she looked.

Bulma raised her eyebrow at this feeling a bit uncomfortable with the gaze he had just given her. You would think that after so much time if being constantly ogled over, one would get used to it, but turns out you could only ignore so much.

"Follow me." was all he said as he turned around, expecting her to do as told.

And she did, but not without rolling her eyes at him first before pursuing him, swinging her big bag over her shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was relived. He was finally out of that hell hole. The muscles that were usually tense and alert could finally relax…well to a point. To be completely honest he was never completely at ease. But who would be with the responsibility of the outcome of a planet lying on your shoulders?

Vegeta plopped himself on his chair that overlooked the control center of the ship, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a head ache coming up.

He just couldn't believe that Frieza was sending him to Atlantica. That planet was all water. There was no land whatsoever and he wasn't entirely sure how long he can hold his breath or if he even had any air supply on his ship. If not he would definitely have to take a detour to his home planet and collect some and that would be an extra week from the two weeks it would take to get to the water planet. Vegeta didn't want that. All he had to do was get it over and done with.

'Fuck.' he thought as he frowned deeper running his hand through his hair.

Goku noticed this as he turned back to look at his leader, knowing he was under an abundant amount of stress.

"Anything wrong, sir?" Goku asked him.

Vegeta's eyes went to the source of the voice, looking over at one of his men, looking at him but thinking about his dilemma.

"Kakarrot, I want you to go and check on our air supply." he ordered him as he came out of his gaze.

Goku quickly complied, giving Vegeta a "Yes, sir." before he left.

Vegeta than looked over at Raditz, "Raditz, I want you to find everything there is to know about Atlantica and their people. Report back to me as soon as possible."

Like his brother, Raditz said a "Yes, sir." before furiously typing away on the computer screen to begin his research.

All he had to do now is wait for Goku to get back, telling him weather or not they had the needed supply of air for an attack on the assigned planet. That would determine their present destination.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma was lead to a very small room that closely resembled the one she was given in Frost. Only that it wasn't personalized the way she had it (which wasn't all that much anyways).

She was ordered to dress up and so that's what she was did.

The bald Saiyan didn't elaborate on whether or not she was needed to dress up in one of her more flashy clothes or something much simpler.

So she took out a dark blue top with a couple or silver circles that aligned the whole bikini-like border. Then, taking out the bottom half that was a long, sheer dress that reached the floor that had many long slits along the bottom, obviously with the intention of showing off her legs, she slipped it on. Along the top of this was a dark blue veil that had many more silver circles around it.

Taking out a silver swirly armband, she put it on, along with silver chandelier earrings, and bangles.

Bulma wished she had a mirror around to check if she was presentable or not. She had a feeling that her hair wasn't at its best right now.

Shrugging it off, her blue eyes found their way to find her shoes, simple clear, strappy heals. They weren't all that high but she wasn't about to walk around bare foot.

All in all, her outfit was very basic and simple. She just hoped that she wasn't under-dressing.

With a knock on the door, the same bald man head came to view as peeked inside the room. Giving her, for the second time that day, a once look over, giving her an approving look before nodding with his head for her to follow him.

Nope, she wasn't under-dressed at all.

OoOoOoOoOloOoOoOoOoOoO

They didn't have any air with them.

'Fuck!' Vegeta thought as he was told this.

Now, if he remembered right, his kind could only hold their breath for a good five hours…seven if one was skilled enough. That wasn't enough time to properly purge any planet. They could continuously come back up for air, but that option isn't reliable, plus it would waste time.

There was only one thing to do now. They'll have to return to Vegeta-sei to pick up the proper equipment for the job.

"So, what are your orders, sir?" Goku asked as he saw the thoughtful scowl on Vegeta.

"Turn the ship around…we're heading back home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The bald Saiyan had led her to a humongous room that was lavishly decorated in reds and golds.

He had roughly ordered to her to "Stay in the room and wait.", as he loudly closed the door behind her.

She scowled and stuck her tongue out at him once he left.

'Barbaric bastard.' Bulma thought.

So she was once again alone, but this time in a very large room.

'What now?' she asked herself as she scanned the room.

She had absolutely no idea when the King, no, the Prince…crap, the 'Leader' was going to head back. For all she knew, he could quite possibly not even make an appearance.

Placing her arms on her hips, the blue haired woman sighed as she headed to look around his Highness' room.

There was a huge bed in the middle of the area. It had many red and gold pillows. It looked warm, inviting, and Bulma couldn't help but walk over to lightly and gently run her fingers along the edge.

Her eyes roamed the room again, taking in all the riches he has, all the similar riches she once had.

Scrunching her nose, she went to snoop around his room.

She started out with his closet, expecting to find clothes that were are rich as his room seemed to be. But to her disappointment, there were only a good dozen armor plates, with red capes, and along with white boots that lined the floor.

Closing the closet door, she went to look through some of his drawers.

Again, she was disappointed to see that most were empty and the ones that did have anything inside only had some gloves and what she would assume to be training gear.

Going over to the bed again, she sat on it, feeling the firmness of it. Slightly bouncing on it, Bulma tested the mattress, finding it absolutely perfect.

'Gee, wonder where they got the material to make a bed like this one. I should try to find out, just in case I need to get me one in the future.' she thought.

She kicked her shoes off, letting them carelessly fall on the ground and swung her legs over the bed.

'Now, how do you seduce a man? Not just seduce…seducing is too easy. How do you seduce and make a man fall madly in love? Now that's the true question.'

Bulma pondered and thought about that, all the while getting into a very compromising and sexy position for when the Saiyan Royal arrives.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

His frown remained on as he stood looking outside the huge windows of the control room to his ship.

He was just informed that there was a huge black hole in the way to the fastest route to Vegeta-sei. It would be too dangerous to try to sneak by it.

Actually, he'd try doing that before. It was actually humorous, once you ignore the panic and fright…and, of course, after the whole incident happened.

He, himself, actually started to hysterically laugh once they were out of danger, scaring all of his troops and making some of them think he had gone insane.

Vegeta lightly smirked at the memory. It had been a warped and sick adrenaline rush.

However, he knew that that was going to set them back a few more days and Vegeta didn't like that. He wasn't too particularly fond of wasting time.

Another wave of a head-ache was coming and he slowly let his eye lids fall, closing his eyes as he clenched his jaw.

He needed to rest for a while, just to lie down and relax for a couple of hours.

His dark eyes roamed over to where Nappa was sitting.

"Nappa."

"Yes, sir."

"Take over for a while. I'm going off to rest for a couple hours." he ordered and informed him.

"Yes, your Majesty."

And with that he headed toward his room, walking out of the control room, to intent on with thoughts about his comfy bed to notice everyone's eyes following him till the doors closed behind him.

"So does he know that the blue woman is in his room?" Raditz asked Nappa.

"What woman?" Goku asked, obviously not informed about what was going on.

"No." Nappa answered.

"Oh, a surprise?"

"Sure will be."

"Humph, lucky."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He quietly closed the doors behind him, sighing as he rolled his shoulders back, feeling and hearing some back muscles pop.

While making his way deeper into his room, Vegeta proceeded to take of his clothes off, starting with his cape and armor, and just as he reached for the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his head, he couldn't help but notice a blue figure on his bed, easily spotted between the masses of red his room was.

Throwing his shirt to one side, he silently walked over to her.

She was sleeping, most certainly from waiting on him. He hadn't forgotten about her, but her coming along with him had slipped his mind.

However, he stood next to her, examining her.

The blue haired human lay on her side, her wavy hair pooling onto the pillow. Kami, did he remember that hair, and the smell…damn. Her skin, neutral beige with a hint of a tan, he remembered her skin too.

His tail twitched behind him with the need to touch her.

Starting with her feet, he let his appendage travel up, twisting around her ankle for a moment before it continued its journey upward.

Up her calf, up her thigh…and she moved, making him stop as his eyes looked up to glance at her, but she remained asleep.

So he started where he left off on the path. Over her hip, reminding him of the hills from his home planet as it dipped low when he reached her waist. His 'fuzzy little friend' encircled, much like her ankle, her waist, just to see how narrow it really was.

She was a rather small woman…maybe even too small. He distantly wondered how well she ate…well, rather how well she was fed.

Vegeta lifted her up a little; curious about how light she was, all the while making her lay on her back.

He then outlined her belly button before traveling through the valley between her breast, making the little silver circles of her top jingle and shine.

As he reached her neck, she smiled, feeling the tickling sensation and turned to her other side, her back toward him.

The ink markings. They ran all along the spine of her back, from very top bone all the way down to the small of her back, and it looked like some kind of writing. He couldn't help the feeling that he had seen that somewhere, in the past, but he wasn't completely sure where.

His tail ran along the middle of her back making her wiggle and let out a small moan.

'Fuck this.' said the Saiyan as he lightly pulled her shoulder so she can lie on her back. Leaning down he roughly pressed his kiss on hers, making her squeal as he woke her up from slumber.

Grinning he didn't stop his intrusion, trying to get another noise out of her.

Except, that it didn't give him the results he was looking for…far from it.

The dark-haired man was more than shocked when he received a blow on the face throwing him on his back.

Placing a hand on his cheek, he looked over at Bulma, not believing that she had just punched him. I didn't even hurt, he being used to getting rather brutal strikes while training and battling.

Bulma had been woken up to somebody practically assaulting her and her instinct told her to get whoever it was off of her before it had its way with her.

It's not the first time this had happened to her. There were times when she wasn't strong enough to get them off of her, causing some very bad nightmares and memories. So could you really blame her for the violent reaction she had?

She looked around, remembering that she was inside the Saiyan's room, the one she was suppose to wait for, the one she was suppose to look absolutely ravishing for so he couldn't help but take her, the one she was suppose to seduce.

But, no. Instead she had fallen asleep and then punched him when he made a move… mind you in her sleep and rather savagely.

"Fuck." she said while her hand went up to practically slap her for-head, not believing what she had just done.

Vegeta just observed her reaction, slowly coming to understand that it wasn't really her intention. It was rather…amusing to him to see her having some internal conflict, and it was rather intriguing and interesting that her first response to his forceful act was a rather impressing blow.

He had never been hit by woman, well not under these circumstances. It was new to him, and he liked that fire that he was begging to see more and more of, even in her subconscious.

Letting out a low, rumbling chuckle he relaxed into his bed, leaning on his elbows to get some leverage.

Her cerulean orbs traveled to look at him, trying to find a sign to show her that he had forgiven her.

"Well?" he started.

"Yes?" she asked back, biting her lip.

"Aren't you going to amend for what you did?" he said while giving her a rather sly grin.

Accepting the subtle invitation she gradually crawled toward him, much like a feline, slow and sultry, ending up on top of him, and straddling his hips.

Running her hands over his chest, liking the way his warm and hard body felt under her palms and fingers, she gave him a playful look.

"And how exactly does this Saiyan want me to amend?"…

'Show me what you like so I can get to you.' Bulma thought.

Vegeta hooked one of his hands to her knees as his tail wrapped around the other one pulling her closer to him, showing her exactly how he wanted her to pay back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So what you think? I think I'm making both of them pretty OOC, but it'll be better for the story. Let me know and review.


	5. Baby Sitter

A/N: Hi again. It's been literally FOREVER since I last updated. Close to a year and a half actually. Quite embarrassing on my part sweat drops. Anyways I'm looking forward to updating this as much as possible before the new school year starts again. So, I hope everyone is looking forward to a few more chapters. I will get this story done even if it kills me.

BTW: I modified Chapter 3. Just some changes with the story, no biggie.

_**Thank You**_ to the small handful of amazing readers who have reviewed, added me to their favorite story/authors list, and added me to their story/author alerts list.

Furthermore, I'd like to give you the addresses to the web site of the drawing that inspired me to write the story. I think I tried e-mailing the artist to praise and tell them about the motivation, but I'm not sure what happened with that.

If you have time, want a clearer picture of what I'm describing, or just for shits and giggles (and/or craps and chuckles, whichever saying you prefer) go check it out.

Web Site address: w w w (dot) angelfire (dot) com (slash) sk3 (slash) madveg (slash) galfart (dot) htm

Direct address to the drawing: w w w (dot) angelfire (dot) com (slash) sk3 (slash) madveg (slash) Exotic (dot) jpg

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Baby Sitter**

There was movement and shuffling around, all of which wasn't too careful. Blue eyes fluttered opened and blinked a couple of times to adjust them to the dim lighting, taking in her environment she slowly got up

Bulma was obviously in the Saiyans room, red walls giving that away. She was also obviously naked, with white sheets wrapped comfortably around, as well as being about exactly the last place she remembered laying on.

There was more shuffling as she turned around to look behind her.

It was the Saiyan. His back towards her, getting out of bed, putting his clothes on, and AWAKE!!

A sudden feeling of panic went through her as she realized that she had not woken up before he did in order to get as far away from him.

'FUCK! What the hell an I going to do now?' she thought, nervously biting her lip, knowing all too well that there was a painful punishment coming her way.

Vegeta turned to face the blue haired woman feeling her get up…and he could swear on his life that he had never seen eyes as big as hers were then. It was truly a sight to see.

Her tangled hair framing her face with a few strands out of place, swollen lips being bit down on, cheeks flushed, and those saucers for eyes.

He mockingly grinned and let out a low laugh recognizing that she was frightened at the situation she was in.

Last time she had left before Vegeta woke up. Being the somewhat paranoid being he was, he knew there was a reason for that and the dark male wasn't about to let that happen again.

"What's wrong, woman? Don't tell me you're scared of me?" he teased.

This was all Bulma needed to be brought out of the panic, apparently there wasn't going to be any kind of punishment judging from the tone of his voice.

"I'm not scared of you." She simply replied frowning while she hugged the sheets closer to her all the while turning her body towards him in a defense mechanism.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, "Humph, could've fooled me."

"Oh trust me, that wouldn't have been hard." Bulma quickly answered back with sparkle in her eye that ignited as she defiantly glared at him.

"What?" he menacingly asked, not believing she had the guts to answer back to the Saiyan King.

'Shit. Can't I for once just shut my big mouth?' she thought to herself as she turned her head away from him.

"Nothing." She once again answered quickly. It would be completely stupid to be mouthing off in unknown territory where the enemy clearly has the upper hand.

Vegeta observed her actions carefully finding them somewhat odd, yet familiar.

Pushing that thought aside he finished getting dressed and started making his way toward the door.

"Wait."

The Saiyan prince stopped and arrogantly turned his head so that he could see her from the corners of his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked rudely.

Bulma wrapped the sheets more tightly around her as she stood up on the bed, walked across it, and jumped off so she could catch up and stand behind Vegeta.

"Well, what am I supposed to do while you're away?" she innocently said, tilting her to the side looking angelic.

Seeing this, the young ruler turned around to face her. Hadn't she been the one who had fucked his brains out, metaphorically speaking of course, a few hours ago? And there she was standing before him, batting her eye lashes like some sweet virginal saint. Clearly she was good with manipulation and trickery. He raised an eyebrow in annoyance. He had to be careful with this one.

"Whatever it is that your kind does." the said gruffly turning around to start to head out again.

She frowned, "My kind? What exactly is that suppose to mean?" she sternly said more than asked, getting his attention once again stopping him dead on his tracks.

"Whatever you want it to mean. I don't know what you dancers do, nor do I have any interest in knowing. You could jump off this ship for all I care."

Bulma glared daggers at his back while she balled her fists next to her trying her hardest to not say anything she would regret later. Hell, she barely knew this man and he already had a way to push her buttons. However, she had to remain composed and calm if she wanted to pull this off.

Vegeta, on the other hand, would have already left but didn't, feeling her ki flare with the sign of her rage. Instead he faced her again with a smirk that could rival the devil himself. _Now_ he found her rather entertaining.

This time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him annoyingly.

"So…" she began slowly getting closer to him. "…you have absolutely no interest in knowing what us dancers do you say?"

"Did I stutter?"

One corner of her mouth turned up, giving him a wicked little smile.

"Pardon me _King_ Vegeta." Bulma teased, emphasizing the honorific title. "Correct me if I'm wrong but from what I remember you were quite interested in what my kind _does _a few hours ago." She placed her fingers on his abdominal carefully to test out the effect it might cause.

Vegeta frowned suspiciously at her actions.

Seeing this, she placed her whole palm down and glided her hand up to his armor chest plate.

"Isn't that right?" she continued as her fingers steadily made her way around him, tracing his collar bone, his shoulder, and his back till she reached his nape, stroking that area with small circles. She noticed that his eyes were intently glued on her.

Pressing herself to him, she got closer as she started to place butterfly kisses on his neck, making her way up.

"I am after all human and you are Saiyan. That's quite a disadvantage for me you know? I had some trouble keeping up with you." She whispered against his skin, feeding his ego. "You wouldn't want me to fall behind and disappoint you, right?"

The Prince couldn't help his tail from shuddering when she had reached his earlobe and nibbled it.

"You're wasting my time. What do you want?" he asked impatiently, hiding the fact that he was enjoying her little actions.

The dancer stopped her teasing ministrations and backed away, giving him a serious look.

"Well, you're just not going to leave me here to do nothing are you?"

"Yes."

"Really? I'm a complete stranger, your Highness. I could snoop around while you're gone."

"There's nothing in my room important enough to hide, the door will be locked so you can't get out, and even if you could get out, which I highly doubt…"

Bulma frowned at that statement.

"…you wouldn't last three steps before you're caught by any one of my troops. So, yes, you will be left here with nothing to do and if you do get _that_ insanely bored, make yourself useful and clean my room."

"Dancers are trained. I need a place to practice." she said a little harshly, getting straight to the point, clearly annoyed by everything he had to say.

"You dancers train?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Well, we weren't born doing what we do."

The dark male grinned mischievously, "Well, I would hope not."

A little smile escaped her lips but she quickly collected herself as she glared at the Prince.

"Pervert." she quietly said, still not knowing whether or not the Saiyan leader gets offended easily, thus being cautious.

He skeptically stared down at her as she looked right back up at him. Although she was presently wrapped in just his white sheets alone, un-shamefully completely naked, she still held some arrogance. It was well hidden and carefully masked, but it was there, a 'better than thou' aura.

'Humph, rather impressive.' He thought.

"Takes a pervert to know a pervert." Vegeta commented back unfazed.

"Touché, but I didn't hear any complains in your part."

"Not yet." he quickly countered.

"Yet?" she venomously asked, offended by his little remark.

"Well, I would have to return you to Freeza once I am good and bored with you." He said while once again turning around heading towards the door. "You're just borrowed property, don't forget that."

The blue haired genius shook with anger. Her hands, out of habit, balled up in a fist again.

'Why you lousy, cocky son of a bitch.' she thought

"I'll send someone to baby-sit." He said before he left, leaving one fuming young vixen behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arriving at the control room, Vegeta quickly looked around to see if everything was going as smooth as planned. Looking at every screen, panel, display, and the warriors controlling them, he made sure all was exceptionally the way he wanted it to be run.

The Prince hated wasting time.

He went over to Nappa.

"Did you rest well, sir?" asked the bald Saiyan when he felt Vegeta come up behind him.

"Well enough." answered the Prince although in all actuality he had to admit that he was much more refreshed and less stressed out than what he thought he would be. Having met up with the blue haired female had done the job.

'Nothing like a good fuck to get you through the day.' Vegeta thought.

"So, did you find anything out?" he asked referring to Nappa's Atlantica research as he scanned the screen that Nappa was using.

"Nothing that we don't already know, but I'm sure there's something in the Palace's library."

"Humph." was all the widow-peaked man said as he left his right hand man's side and went over to his seat.

His thoughts went over to her. There had been slaves in the past who have dared disobey and rebel against him and it was suffice to say that those were the last words they ever had a chance to voice out. However, this woman had a way to request from him so cleverly humbly that he had to question whether she was out of line or not. Were dancers even treated like slaves to begin with?

"Kakarrot." he called out to his spiky haired soldier.

"Yeah, Vegeta."

The Saiyan leader frowned at him.

"I mean…yes, sir?" Goku quickly corrected himself.

Vegeta made a head nod that told him to get closer.

"Go to my room and check up on the guest." he said in a low voice, not wanting the rest of his troops knowing about the human female, although he was almost certain that most of them knew anyways.

"We have a guest?" the taller male asked curiously.

"Yes, Kakarrot." he answered rolling his eyes. "Accompany her to the training room and don't let her out of your sight. Is that clear?"  
"Yes sir." Goku said as he made his way out the control room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma had put on the blue out fit that been laying on all areas of the floor. She had tried opening the door but it was no use. It, like how the Saiyan had assured her, was locked.

So she sat on the bed, her arms crossed against her chest, looking about the room to see if there was an alternate exit. One thing the Saiyan Prince was wrong about is her escaping. There was nothing she couldn't figure out and get out of.

Back on Planet Frost she was always sneaking out of her room to roam through Freeza's entire domain. Well, not _all_ of it. She didn't dare venture out to where the lizard frequently stayed or visited.

Nonetheless, the blue eyed woman would always favor snooping around the laboratories, libraries, infantry units, and weaponry bases.

Shuffling from the door brought her out of her thoughts. Quickly standing up she stood waiting for the intruder to make his way in, hoping he wasn't as barbaric as the bald Saiyan and not as rude as the Prince himself. But realistically thinking, what were the chances of that, especially from this particular race?

A spiky haired Saiyan made his way in. He was taller than the Prince that was for sure and he wore the usual Saiyan-jin uniform.

But this soldier didn't have the trademark frown or menacing scowl that all the other Saiyans seemed to attribute. His face was calm and his eyes were serene. This was throwing Bulma off as she curiously glared at him.

Goku looked at her up and down, recognizing her as the lead dancer at planet Frost.

'Why is she on the ship?' he thought to himself.

She seemed annoyed and skeptical of him, even though he was sure that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Ready for what?" she asked right back.

"My orders are to accompany you to the training room." Goku frankly told her.

He didn't seem like any kind of threat, and he wasn't bossing her or getting pushy with her. What the hell was the Prince trying to get at? Was this supposed to be some kind of trick?

"Um…" Bulma started, not sure what to make of this out of character Saiyan. "…no. I need to change out of this." she motioned to her outfit.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence that fell between them, but it didn't last long as Goku scratched the back of his head in thought, his face illuminated with the sign of an idea before turning around to walk out the door. But he stopped and turned around to look at Bulma as she looked back at him with a look of utter confusion.

"Well, aren't you coming?" he asked her, sounding as though he was expecting her to know what he was thinking.

"Coming where?" she tilted her head to one side in question.

"To get your stuff so you can change."

"Oh, right." she hurried up to catch up to him, the charms she was wearing jingling as she did so. If she was to choose between being stuck in that room or following the stranger, a friendly one at that, the later would be the more preferable choice.

Bulma felt comfortable enough to walk by him, unlike many of the rest who she preferred and was subject to following, glaring madly at the back of their heads.

"So, what brings you to travel with us, dancer?" asked the male next to her.

Was a Saiyan seriously trying to make some form of conversation with her?

Her eyes flew up to look at him, studying his profile.

"Don't you know?"

"Not really."

"I figured the Prince would tell you."

"Nah, not Vegeta. He keeps most things to himself. He doesn't like opening up."

"That's not surprising."

He smiled, the act in itself shocking her. It wasn't one of those lustful, mocking, or cruel smiles she was so used to seeing and more so receiving. His smile was genuine, so much so she was inquiring whether or not those kinds of smiles still existed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I grew up with the guy and he still keeps things from me." he explained.

"How come?"

"I guess we've grown apart a bit."

"I see."

"Yup. So, you haven't answered the question."

"What question?"

"What brings you here?"

Bulma scrunched her nose up, not really wanting to answer that, especially not answering it truthfully.

"I don't really know." she lied.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He let out a small laugh, "I don't think you're being honest with me."

"How so?"  
"Because of the face you made." he reached over and playfully grabbed her nose.

"Hey." she slapped his hand away. "Watch it."

Goku laughed a little more. "You know that pretty much gave it away."

They walked through the corridors of the ship, once again in silence.

She was very uncomfortable while he seemed perfectly alright with the strange moment. Furthermore, Bulma kept stealing glances from the corner of her eyes to him. This continued till they were almost close to the door where the little room she was held at laid behind.

"Why are you being nice?" she suddenly asked.

"Well, you don't give me a reason not to be."

"But you're kind…Saiyans…you're not nice beings. Everybody knows that."

He scratched the back of his head as he thought about that.

"Wow, well that's not a very good reputation we have then huh?"

Now this she couldn't help but smile at, mimicking his contagious grin.

"See that didn't hurt did it, dancer?"

"What didn't?"

"Smile."

She snickered, "No, I guess not, and it's Bulma, not _dancer_."

He held his hand out, "I'm Goku."

Bulma took his hand and shook it, "Right, my baby-sitter."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So was the wait worth it? lol probably and possibly not, this chapter does seem to drag on. Anyways…comments, questions, suggestions, or corrections gladly accepted.


	6. Time Spent with Two Saiyans

A/N: Yes, yes. I know it's been a hell of a long time since I last updated. But you wouldn't believe what I've been through these past couple years. Needless to say, it's been a trip to hell, and sadly, I'm still not out of hell lol. Hopefully the trip out will be a quick and easy one. Wish me luck.

Ok, I would just like to let everyone know that Science was my weakest subject in school. So, being said, I hope readers to this will cut me some slack.

This is a rather boring chapter and I do apologize for it, but nonetheless, Enjoy ^_^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Time Spent with Two Saiyans**

Bulma had entered into a routine in her short time of being in the ship.

The blue haired beauty spent all of her nights with the Saiyan prince. She would lie on his bed waiting till he arrived, and he would accordingly be right on time, not having her wait all that long.

She had taken to not wearing any of her dancing outfits and opted for little night gowns, lacy bras and panties, corsets, garter belts, and stockings. She mixed and matched trying to please the Prince hoping that the physical attraction and lust could turn into some form of love and/or obsession. She could only hope.

And the prince didn't have any problem showing her just how lustful he was of her.

When he would come in he wouldn't waste any time in devouring her as he crushed his lips onto hers and had his way with her. He never asked, never informed nor requested of her, he just took as though he had all the right to her and her body.

Once she hadn't even been done getting dressed when he decided to practically assault her.

As Bulma was fastening the end of the garter belt to one black stocking, slightly bend over with one foot placed on a chair for a better reach, the prince had quietly entered the room. She had been in deep thought and must not have heard the door open nor shut and before she knew it she 'yipped' in surprise as a very firm hand held her hip as brought her closer to the area she was affecting him.

"FUCK!" she yelled in pain as Vegeta's other hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her toward him till her back was against his chest and her head against the crook of his neck.

He let out a low chuckle into her ear making her bite her lip in anticipation.

"If you insist." he whispered huskily into her ear.

The hand that had been on her hip left, replaced by a fuzzy appendage that held her in place as his hand started to travel up.

She squirmed a bit earning her a hair tug indicating for her to stop.

"Behave, woman." he ordered, his breath tickling her neck.

Vegeta's hand moved up her stomach and ribs till he cupped on breast making her inhale sharply. However, the black lacy bra she was wearing was in his way, but dark haired male quickly fixed that problem by ripping it from the front.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"No." he answered and grinned against her neck, looking very much like what a mean little kid would looked like while he burned ants with a magnifying lens using the sun's rays. Although killing poor defenseless creatures wasn't required, it didn't stop the fact that it was fun.

The Prince continued as he now much more freely played with her, pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. She moaned as he breathe in her scent, both indicating her arousal.

His hand traveled right back down, pushing the matching black panties so he could carefully bury his fingers where the source of the alluring smell came.

He made small circles on her nub, varying in speed and pressure, igniting little pants and groans from her. He didn't stop till he felt that she was slick as he let one finger slip in, Bulma gasping from the act.

It didn't last long as Vegeta, not to softly, let go of her blue locks and pushed her upper body down having her support herself against the back of the chair.

He lowered the bottom of his spandex suit and, much like her top, tore her panties of with one quick turn of his wrist, his tail dancing behind him

Blue hair whipped around as Bulma turned around to look over her shoulder at him frowning at him not happy with her garment now lying shredded on the floor.

Shrugging his shoulders he gave her one wicked grin, she raising her eyebrow and rolling her eyes at him.

He ran his hand up her back and then right back down her spine, the ink markings once again getting his attention for a mere second.

Feeling this, the blue eyed vixen widened her legs apart, got on her tippy-toes, and arched her back so that her behind would stick out bringing his mind back to where it started.

Furthermore, it was. His hands held her hips but ventured out to caress her cheeks, giving her rear a good squeeze before he spread them apart. Deciding to taunt her for just a bit longer, he placed his head right at her entry, slowly entering her, but then pulling away.

"You teasing coward, just take me." she whispered to herself.

However, his Saiyan ears heard that clearly and that was all he needed before penetrating her with one quick thrust, having her yell out loud as he did so.

The encounter was still fresh on Bulma's mind. The Saiyan prince knew very well how to keep matters between the sheets, or out of the sheets for that matter, interesting.

On the other hand, there were a couple times when he came back to the room with one of the most frustrated and sour faces she had ever seen. So much so that it darkened the Prince's features all the more, making the young male look much older than what he really was.

During these times all he did was sit down on his bed, seemingly a million thoughts going through his head, and Bulma wasn't about to let those opportunities slip by.

She would silently go to him and start massaging his tense shoulders. At first he would tense up all the more, but once feeling how soothing it was, he would let her continue.

So moving around him so she could sit on his lap she would play with his hair, trying to calm him and relax him.

"What's wrong?" she lightly asked, trying to get into his mind.

If she could get him to talk in his pensive state, he could reveal things that could be of much use to her. Anything, no matter how small, could be the difference between whether or not she could bring Freeza victory over the ape race, thus meaning it could be the difference between her gaining her freedom back.

However, so far her two attempts have been futile.

The prince wasn't a trusting person. The blue haired beauty could be a spy for Freeza for all Vegeta knew, and even if he did trust her, he didn't think she had the brains to understand the gravity of Vegeta-sei's condition.

He would just give her an 'I don't think your small little mind could comprehend anything I would tell you' look.

To Bulma, that was just about the most insulting look anyone had ever given her, but she would brush them away knowing full well that the dark Prince didn't have a clue to how much knowledge she had to such things. She was going to be CEO of Capsule Corp. for Kami sakes! With how well her company's technology was distributed, she might as well have ruled earth.

None the less, if she wasn't going to win him over with sweet and quiet listening, she was going to win him through primal, carnal need.

So, she straddled him, instigating the only thing that they could both agree on.

Nonetheless, during the day, she would spend her time with Goku.

She didn't think that Vegeta would actually grant her request to train. But perhaps it was just that he didn't trust her to be alone for a long period of time; sending her someone to look out for her proved just that.

Also, he didn't just send anyone to keep her 'company'. He had send someone who was uncharacteristically very un-Saiyan. What that meant exactly, she didn't quite know.

Goku wasn't at all the threatening, ego-driven, temperamental, proud stereo typed Saiyan. He was goofy, sweet, approachable, and Bulma couldn't help but start having a warm soft spot for him.

She even found herself looking forward hanging out with the happy-go-lucky spiky haired male. With him she felt like he brought out the goofy side in her, but at the same time she felt like was loosing a couple hundred brain cells with some of the conversations they had no matter how 'meant well' they were.

It was the same everyday. Goku would come by Vegeta's room to pick her up.

Bulma had moved her bag to the Prince's room, finding a little corner to place her belongings at. Vegeta didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he seemingly didn't care.

So she was always ready by the time Goku came by.

He would then escort her to the last floor where the training room was located, and the place was rather big considering that it was on just a ship.

They had all sorts of weights, pull up bars, some weapons (since Saiyans favored hand on hand battle), fighting mats, and Bulma's favorite… the trampoline.

Goku had even taken to training with her although it really wasn't training for him as much as just passing time.

Today she was hanging upside down on one of the bars as she did some pull ups to work on her abs. She had already done a few sets of twenty reps and was finishing up her fifth so it was needless to say the blue haired earthling had already worked up a sweat.

"So what's the point of this?" Goku asked as he watched her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm working out." she responded as strained some to pull her upper body up, finishing her last set.

"Oh."

She took a hold of the rail and flipped forward, landing effortlessly on the ground.

"Well, how else do you expect me to keep this hard?" she asked him while she patted her stomach showing him the lean muscles there. "I had to work hard for this you know."

The spiky haired Saiyan just scratched the back of his head at her comment, puzzlement evident in his features.

"Well, didn't really think you have to work at that." he got up and pulled his shirt up, showing her his flawless eight pack abs. "I figured we were all just born like this."

Bulma made his way toward him as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, now you're just showing off, Mister."

She lightly punched his abs, testing to see just how hard they were.

"Hmm, not bad, I'm impressed. But don't you think it's more like _just_ Saiyan's are born like this?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Beats me."

"You're absolutely no help, you know that right?"

He gave her a big 'child-like' grin. "Sorry. I just remember always being like this, even as a kid."

"Really? So I bet it has to do with the fact that your race is raised to battle, huh?"

"Yeah, I believe so." he pulled his shirt down.

"Well, what else could it be? Unless the Saiyan metabolism is sky rocketing, I don't see any other main reason why you guys are born amazingly fit."

Goku stayed silent as he pondered along with her to the anatomy of Saiyans.

Bulma just pushed that thought aside as she turned around and made her way to the trampoline.

"You know Goku..." she started as she jumped and back flipped in the air. "…it wouldn't hurt you to know something about your species."

"Hmm, never thought about it." he said a little too distracted, his tail swooshing back and forth on his left side.

Bulma took note of his distraction as she jumped to do the same back flip but this time twirling in the air as she did so.

"Seriously? Or maybe you just don't care enough to know?" she continued her curious interrogation.

"I guess not." he unintentionally brushed off the question.

The female frowned down at the male whose mind seemed to have wandered off somewhere else.

What could he be thinking about that had him like this?

In her short time of being on the ship and under the company of Goku, she had never seen him as distracted and pensive as what he seemed now. Hell, she didn't even think that this kind of state was possible for him. It worried her.

However, Goku was a simple man so she didn't feel the need to beat around the bush with him. If she simply just asked she was sure she'd get an answer.

"Goku, what's wrong?" she sweetly asked as she stopped jumping.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked back, genuinely puzzled by her question.

She made her way to him and sat right next to Goku.

"Well, you just don't seem yourself today. You seem… distracted."

The kind Saiyan laughed nervously, "Do I?"

Bulma couldn't help but shake her head at this. He can really act like such a child sometimes.

"Yes, you do. What's on your mind you big goofball?" she asked as she reached over and messed up his already unruly hair.

He sheepishly smiled at the playful action, "Oh, nothing."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"You promise?"

Goku looked over at her, knowing he was trapped. He was too honest of a person to lie or break any kind of promise.

"Go-_ku_." Bulma said in a sing tone voice.

"Agh! You caught me. There IS something wrong." he confessed all too easily.

"Uh huh, just as I thought. Now how about telling your good buddy Bulma what's on your mind."

"Gee, Bulma, I don't know…" he said turning away from her gaze.

"Goku… look at me."

He complied.

"What's the worst that could happen? You know talking will make you feel better."

"Yeah, but…"

"You don't think I'm a spy, right?"

"Oh, no. I would never think that of you." the tall male Saiyan answered a little too quickly making Bulma let out a giggle.

"Well, then spill."

Goku paused for a minute, seemingly trying to organize his thoughts.

"I'm kinda… worried… about… Vegeta…" he started.

"Vegeta? How so?"

"Well, not just him. It's just this purge.

"Atlantica? Is that where we're heading to now?

"No, we're going back to Vegeta-sei to pick up some things we need."

Bulma furrowed her eye brows in thought.

"So I'm guessing that you guys need to pick up some air supply?" she asked him.

Goku cocked his head to the side, "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
On her journeys to Freeza's library, she had taken a few books back to her room to read. At first it had started out with simple children's book that taught her how to read, write, and speak the Frost language, among other languages that she thought were interesting.

It was confusing at first, but after a while she had a fair reading flow. Good thing she had a peculiar talent in the linguistic arts.

She later moved on to reading some science and history books. The blue haired scientist couldn't find any literature, but that didn't disappoint her at all seeing as that was her weakest subject.

While on one of her night scavengers she had come across an Atlantica book. This of course had caught her eye.

In earth there were legends about the sunken city of Atlantis, and as she skimmed through the rough pages she couldn't help but wonder if the lost city was actually a planet that somebody had visited and had renamed and retold as a place located in her home planet.

'Curious.' She thought as she shut the leather bound volume and hugged it close to her chest.

However she was brought out of thought with the feeling of someone's eyes glued on her.

"Well…" she started as she looked over at Goku "…it's really easy to figure out. I'm pretty sure plenty of beings have heard about the water planet of Atlantica, right?"

Goku blinked in puzzlement, "Yeah, I guess."

"And you're race is land and air based, so anything under water would be a weakness, especially considering that your bodies are made to breath in elements of lower densities, and that's just putting it in simple terms. I'm quite certain that there are more factors involved, but all in all your bodies could only hold their breaths for so long."

The tall male continued blinking at her. "How do you know about that?"

"Goku, who doesn't know that?"

"Oh, well I guess everyone, huh?"

Bulma just nodded her head at him and then asked, "So what exactly about this purge are you and Vegeta worried about?"

He burrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Well, I just don't like doing them. I sit aside and try not to get involved. I don't want to have any part in that. But Vegeta…I'm not exactly sure what he's worried about. He has a lot on his mind, you know, with ruling Vegeta-sei and making sure Freeza doesn't destroy it."

"Is Freeza really capable of doing that?" she asked, although knowing full well that the Cold leader is indeed worried about the increasing power of the Saiyan race.

"Yeah." Goku simply answered.

Bulma observed him for a little while. Goku, one of the only beings she's ever met that was a true 'pure heart'. She was still baffled at how different he was from everyone else in the ship. She had only known him for a short time and she can already tell that he would help anyone at a drop of a dime.

"You've known Vegeta since you were young right?"

"Yeah."

"Does he ever talk to you about his problems?" she inquired, hoping to get any information, any at all.

"No, not really. He closed himself ever since he had to rule. We don't ever have time to talk and when we do it's all about things that he needs me to get done. "

Bulma's heart really went out to Goku. Poor thing seemed to be handling all the qualms of his nation along with his leader, and seemed to be losing his friendship due to it as well.

"Did you ever think about helping Vegeta out other that following his every order and not getting in his way?" she asked trying to help her new found friend.

His furrowed his eyebrows, "How so?"

"Hell, I don't know Goku. Suggest something to him. What would you do if you were the ruler of Vegeta-sei?"

"But I'm not."

Bulma lightly smacked her forehead at the lack of his comprehension. "Goku, stick with me here. What would you say is a Saiyan weakness toward this purge and how would you fix and or improve upon that?"

Goku was silent for a while, thinking real hard about it. The man seemed he was coming on to something. His eyes brightened with the sign of an epiphany as he turned to look at his blue haired companion again.

"Well…" he started as Bulma waited patiently for his idea. "…I can't think of anything, B." he said scratching the back of his head, his idea quickly lost, leaving Bulma exasperated and unbelieving.

"Kami, Goku!" she exclaimed.

He gave a laugh as he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" she told him as she placed her elbows on her legs so she can place chin along her fists, getting into a pensive matter.

Her blue eyes looked straight in front of her, slightly narrowing her eyes her eyes. She was going to hate to do this, be she was going to have to use Goku. Bulma knew she was supposed to help weaken the Saiyan race through weakening the ruler, but it wouldn't hurt to know about all the weaponry, strategies, and technology they have. Maybe that had something to do with their increasing strength. If she could find a loop-hole or weakness within that and present that to the disgusting Cold leader, her mission would be accomplished and her freedom obtained.

Vegeta didn't seem to be falling for her in any way or form and she doubt that the Saiyan King was capable of love or any form of affection. Furthermore, if his feelings other than lust for her weren't going blossom, she would have to find another way to weaken him and his people.

Her blue eyes darted over to her friendly companion.

"I could help you." she suggested as she turned to face him.

Goku blinked confused at her, "How?"

"Do you trust me?" she asked, hoping that he could put some faith in someone he just met.

"Yes." the tall male answered all too easily, making Bulma's heart twinge with guilt.

She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "Ok, if you really want me to help you help Vegeta…" she started, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "…we are going to need more information."

"Information on what?"  
"To begin with, Atlantica. I only know a handful of things about the place and that's not going to help. I'm most certain that Vegeta knows the location, the route, and the time it will take to get there, so that won't be a problem. I'm not sure that he knows what kind of power these beings have, but whether he does or not we are going to investigate that as well. Along with the any information on the technological capacities, rulers, and way of living of the beings of Atlantica. Maybe compare them to you Saiyans. Are you following me?" she looked over at Goku to see if he was paying any attention and more importantly if he was understanding what she was advising him.

He just looked at her, waiting on her to say more, as his tail lightly and playfully danced behind him.

"Goku, we are going to have to get into this ship's mainframe or control center. Does this ship have something of the sort?

The spiky haired male nodded his head.

Bulma continued, "And we might have to trip some wires on the cameras with footage of a couple days prior so Vegeta or the security won't get suspicious of our actions. Well, that is, if you want. You could just ask permission and take me along with you telling them something along the lines of how you can't leave me off your sight."

Her cerulean eyes looked at him, "Are you sure you're understanding, Goku?" she asked unsure if he was.

"Yeah. We pretty much need to get into the room with all the computers. Right?"

"Well, yes."

Goku gave her a big grin. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked as he took a hold of her wrist. "Let's go." He said as he guided her out the training room.

"Wait!" Bulma exclaimed as the stronger being practically dragged her behind him. "I didn't mean now, Goku. You are going to get both you and me into trouble."

His tail just continued dancing behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So what you think? Just a taste on the relationship Bulma is having with two very different Saiyans.


	7. Not Good with Sharing

A/N: Well figured I might as well get another chapter out. Now, I don't know if anybody noticed, but I´m using 'Earth' time in this story. So, days, weeks, months, etc. will be used. It's just for there to be less confusion and a better sense of time. I know it's not really an important fact to point out, but I just thought I'd let someone know. What this story really is about is Bulma and Veggie-head anyways.

Well, Enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Not Good with Sharing**

Bulma had at the end convinced Goku that going about the ship while there were guards around and she following behind him was a bad idea. That day she didn't get to 'snoop' around. Better safe than sorry.

Goku wouldn't have been able to get her inside the control center anyways, seeing as how it was always occupied and knowing that Vegeta spent most of his time there. However, he was able to get her inside the ship's lab and inform her about the times it was least occupied. Right after she worked out and showered, they went to check out the lab. Goku had access to enter as he pleases; only needing finger print identification. Thus, getting in wasn't a problem. She didn't enter until her spiky haired companion would give her the sign that all his other comrades had left, leaving the room empty for them.

It wasn't such a big lab, seeing as how it was in a ship that´s main purpose was speed. The lab had a dim green lighting that made Bulma feel as if she was inside a sci-fi movie. There were all sorts of tubes, flasks, burners, bottles, beakers, some live animals, testers, computers, and machinery. Her eyes darted every which way recognizing most things as other things left her itching to investigate. They continued walking toward the widest wall in the room where the biggest computer sat, fully equipped with screens, key boards, the works.

Once Goku had put in his password, he left her to browse and search around.

However, Bulma didn't find anything of any used to her. She did find out that there was a black-hole between them and Vegeta-sei. That would definitely set them back time-wise, although she wasn't sure whether or not Vegeta was in a hurry to get the Atlantica purge done. Regardless, surely he wouldn't be dumb or crazy enough to try and barely get by it.

'Well, I hope not.' she though.

Blue eyes went over to look over at Goku, he being right behind her watching her as she fiddled around with keys; opening and closing documents, maps, charts, and many other things on the screens in front of her.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him, nodding over at the screen containing information on the ship's fastest course to his home planet.

"Well, I know Vegeta isn't too happy about what's in the way."

"He will take precaution and dodge it appropriately, right?" she asked as she looked back at the screen.

"I don't know. Last time he didn't."

Her hair whipped around as she looked back up at him, unbelieving.

Goku looked at her surprised expression and laughed.

"I'm pretty sure he won't do it this time though."

She frowned at him, "Hmm, I hope you're right."

Fingers flew as she continued to type, both sets of eyes darting around following the screens.

Bulma sighed in frustration. "It doesn't tell us anything we don't already know." she explained as she turned to face Goku, leaning on the stand the keyboards were on.

"So, what do you think we should do now?" he asked, his eyes still on the screen.

She contemplated his question, trying to think of ways that could benefit her and Goku alike, "How exactly do you Saiyans battle?"she genuinely asked.

"Well… punching and kicking and such." he answered, confused at her question.

She smiled as she let out a giggle. "You really are a goof-ball. What I mean is if you just use hand on hand combat, weapons, and if so what kind, do you use any kind of equipment to help you win battles?..."

"The hand on hand battle thing that you said… we just about only use that. And we use our kis to make power blast."

"Is that it? You don't use any kind of equipment?"

Goku pondered over that for a while.

¨Just our armor and scouter.¨ he answered.

She definitely remembered that Frieza and his henchmen always wore the same armor and scouters that Goku mentioned. The blue haired dancer knew there was a way or two to improve the armor just by simply observing it, but she never had a chance to fiddle around with a scouter to ever find a way to improve that as well.

Bulma turned back around to look at the screen and furiously started typing.

"We are probably going to come back. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah. Sounds good to me. What are you doing?"

"Just kinda hacking into the cameras from this computer to delete the footage of us entering and replacing with other footage from before."

"Oh."

"And Goku… do you mind if I borrow your scouter?"

"Sure thing."

Bulma looked at him through the corners of her eyes, once again feeling guilt at how easily Goku was able to trust her. Nonetheless, her eyes went back to the screen. She finished and turned toward the friendly Saiyan.

"Shall we?" she said as she stuck out her arm for Goku to hold.

His arms were entirely too big to loop around hers so he gently wrapped his tail around her forearm.

"Hey, B…" he started as they made their way out of the lab. "… how'd you learn all of that?" he motioned toward where they had just left.

"'That' my friend, is an awfully boring story, you wouldn't want you waste your time hearing."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dark eyes looked out into the dark abyss that was space. He truly wished that he could hurry the journey to Vegeta-sei so he can start heading over to Atlantica and finishing off his assignment.

He had gone over the strategy he and his troops were going to carry out, along with a contingency plan. All in all, he felt confident about his takeover of the water planet.

He turned around to give a once over to the control center of his ship. Everything was running smoothly, all he was worried about was getting by that black-hole. He didn't like to waste time but he wasn't about to have happen what happened last time. No, there was too much at stake and although he can risk his own life, he wasn't about to risk his troops lives as well.

Vegeta went back to look out the window again, his mind still occupied with the things he has to do once he gets home. All the congregations, politics, and social events; he wasn't looking forward to any of them.

"Sir?"

His thoughts were interrupted, making his tail lightly twitch. He looked over to Nappa, watching him bow. Vegeta gave a nod, indicating he accepted the show of respect and allowing him to continue. Nappa acknowledged the sign, as he too came over to his right side to look out the window with him as well. Vegeta didn't say anything as he waited for his soldier to begin.

"Did you have any other orders you would like me to fulfill?" he asked, his hands placed behind his back.

"Not as of right now."

Both men stood silent as they continued to look out into the starry outside.

"Permission to speak openly, sir?" Nappa requested.

"Speak." Vegeta allowed.

"The men were talking about your guest."

"Oh, is that so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and looking up at Nappa. "So, what about her?"

"We all think that it would do everyone a good amount of good to have her…_ahem_… perform for us; to take the men's minds off of the mission and to take some stress away."

"And what kind of 'performance' did you and the troops have in mind?"

Vegeta could feel the uncomfortable state of the taller, bald Saiyan. Plus, he could swear he saw him blush.

A corner of his mouth went up as he grinned at the awkwardness his soldier got himself into.

"Well, sir…" Nappa began "…something along the lines of how she performed at the Planet Frost, but perhaps not so conservative. That is, if you would allow us the pleasure."

Just as fast the grin on his lips appeared, it faded, turning into a scowl.

Even as a kid, Vegeta has never been good with sharing. It's as true today as it was then. The blue haired, blue eyed woman is his toy, and he wasn't ready to lend her over just yet. However, he can't deny his troops a little fun.

"I'll tell you what… I will grant you and the troops' request. However, she will not be dancing for anyone till we get back home to Vegeta-sei. Our people will have a welcome home celebration and she will be part of the entertainment." Vegeta decided, looking over at Nappa.

True to a Saiyan warrior, he stood straight with no emotion detected anywhere on his face, but Vegeta caught a flicker of slight disappointment in his eyes as well as his ki.

"Agreed?" Vegeta tested.

"Yes, agreed, Sir." he answered back.

"Very well, you are dismissed."

With that, Nappa turned on his heels and went back to his station.

No, Vegeta wasn't ready to share.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma sat on the scarlet bed, with a scouter in hand. She handled it delicately as she observed it from every angle. She definitely needed to find some tools to open the gadget up.

She placed it over her eye, testing how it works, finding it odd. You would think that an object over one eye would be uncomfortable, but it wasn't. It didn't seem to mess with depth perception either. Symbols flashed along the red lens as well as arrows to help pinpoint.

'I need to get more familiar with the Saiyan language.' blue haired dancer thought to herself as the scouter detected a presence coming toward the room, registering that it was none other than the 'Prince' of Vegeta-sei himself.

She quickly put the device away and positioned herself on her side, ready for the flame haired man.

Bulma noticed that the Prince favored black and red, so she had dressed in black lingerie with little red hearts on them, hoping to please him. Plus, she wore a matching satin robe that came a little over the knees on top of that.

The door to the room opened and Vegeta came in, a menacing scowl etched on his handsome face.

"How was your day, Your Highness?" she asked in a low voice, sounding very much like a purr.

Ebony eyes looked over at her, telling her that he wasn't in the mood for chit-chat tonight.

'Great.' she thought. 'He's in one of 'those' moods.'

He proceeded to take of his cape, armor, and clothes till he was in nothing but his boxers.

Her eyes followed him as he did so, watching him as he took a seat on his bead, sighing as he did so. His eyes were shut for a moment, then opening up to stare right at her.

Bulma took this as a cue and slowly went over to him, seeming to slither till she made her way behind him. She sat down and began rubbing the muscles on his back.

As always, the Saiyan ruler tensed up till he became comfortable with her ministrations and relaxed to her touch, his tail uncoiled from around his waist and placed it on his lap.

A low moan escaped, sounding as if it came from his deep within his chest. Vegeta all the more relaxed into her arms, closing his eyes and leaning onto her, blocking her contact with his back.

However, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and, rubbing his chest up and down, earning her another low moan. She continued her stroking, hard oblique muscles twitching as she passed over them.

Her lips curled into a smile. "You're ticklish." she whispered to herself.

Vegeta heard her comment and growled, opening his eyes and looking at her from the corners of them, warning her about his sensitive area.

Bulma gave a little laugh as she understood his look, "I'm sorry, I'll try not to tickle you, ok?"

Satisfied with her response, he closed his eyes again.

"You didn't answer my question." she pointed out.

"What question was that?" the dark haired male asked, seeming to be in a better mood.

"How was your day?"

He frowned, his mind being brought back to the problems he faced with and about his Kingdom.

"Why in blue hell would you like to know, woman?"

"Just to make conversation. Maybe one day I'd be able to help you."

Vegeta let out a mocking chuckle to that. "I highly doubt that."

Bulma flushed with anger, pausing her stroking, as she attempted to control her erupting emotion.

"Don't get angry, woman." he teased as he felt her ki flare, making him grin with amusement.

Nevertheless, she went back to her ministrations, one hand going over to his hair, combing it with her fingers.

"I've been told that there's a black-hole on the way to your planet…" she continued, not backing down just yet. "…I've also been told that you barely managed to escape it last time. I assume you're going to take preventative measures this time."

"You're assuming correctly." he answered a bit annoyed. "It will be a waste of time to go around it though."

Bulma thought about his that, processing all of the information she knew about the subject in hand.

"Are you in a hurry to get back to Vegeta-sei?"

"Somewhat."

"Do you have a way to measure the black-hole?"

He growled at her questioning, "What are you trying to get at?"

"If you could measure how big it is, say by using a laser or an x-ray telescope, you can find a way to safely go by it. The size is equivalent to the gravitational pull it has. If you find out its size and plug it into 'so' equation, you can find out the exact distance the black-hole's pull expands to. That way you won't have to go all the way around it or guess where it's safe to go by. All you will need then is to carefully navigate on the exact points given."

Vegeta got up and turned around to look at her, scowling at her as his tail wrapped around his hips, not believing the sense she just made.

"Really? And how do you know that?"

"Who doesn't know that?" she asked back, seeming to challenge him. "Would you like me to do the homework and give you the coordinates later?"

"Humph." was all the Prince could say, unknowing if he could trust her suggestion.

"Don't you want to arrive to Vegeta-sei sooner?"

He glared at her, and then sighed as another thought crossed his mind.

"Speaking of arriving to my planet, you will be performing at the welcome home celebration my people will be having."

"Oh?"

"You will be one of the… entertainments scheduled for the night."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Bulma answered, stroking his ego. "How would you like me to dance?"

"How?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, of course. I can do some acrobatics." she stood up on the bed, wanting to demonstrate. She stood by the edge and back flipped off it as she spun in the air, landing effortlessly on the ground.

When she gazed up at him, Bulma could tell he was intrigued by her act.

"I can do something more artful." the dancer continued as she twirled in a ballerina way, her feet elegantly pointed as she leaped and executed split jump in the air.

"I could do much more, in any variation you like." she explained as her eyes lit up with a twinkle that didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. "I can also do your favorite."

Blue dancer gradually walked back up to the bed. Vegeta's tail unwound from his hips as he looked at her with anticipation, knowing what her body language was telling him.

"Would you like me to dance for them the way I dance for you?" she asked as the made her way to him, her hips swaying from one side to another.

She, however, didn't make it to the bed just yet. Bulma took her time as she turned to look in the opposite direction, rotating her hips, so 'His Highness' could follow her rear end, the satin robe she wore emphasizing her movements as the material glimmered under the soft lighting. She looked back at him over her shoulder and saw that he was indeed doing so.

Caring on her dance, she moved one arm above her and the other in front of her. The arm in front of her guided her body till the dancer once again faced him.

Using her chest, she made her body do a wave, as her belly rolled followed by a small hip shimmy.

Her eyes didn't stop watching at him, looking at Vegeta as he looked back at her. She would be lying to herself if she said that this didn't make her nervous. It did, especially seeing that there was no music to dance to or to distract her.

Yet, that wasn't about to make her stop, as she finally made it to his bed and with one quick jump landed on the bed, standing up straight with her feet apart and hands balled up into a fist, looking down at him.

Vegeta smirked at that, finding that pose very Saiyan like. He gave her a nod, motioning for her to come and sit by him.

But she shook her head, earning her a frown from the Saiyan King. She went over to him and circled him slowly, stepping over his legs when needing to.

"So, have you decided?" she asked. "Do you want me to do to them what I do to you?"

He let out a growl and shot his hands toward her ankle, trying to get a hold of it, but she reflexively jumped, barely evading his hand.

She laughed, finding the 'bedroom play' rather enjoyable, that is until she heard him growl again, although all the more threatening this time. Nonetheless, he didn't move from his sitting position, his tail stirring annoyed behind him.

Bulma knew that she was irritating him, but continued her act as she untied the soft tie that held her robe together, doing so torturously slow.

"King Vegeta…" she started saying, again making sure his eyes were following her movements. "… you said that you will eventually get tired of me. So, what better way to get rid of me than to have me dance for your troops? One of them is bound to want to keep me after you're done… right?"

The flame haired Saiyan was indeed getting agitated by her teasing. Dark iris trailed after her hand as she touched her body along her neck and slowly over her breasts and then down her stomach.

Vegeta let out one final loud growl just as he quickly pounced over at the dancer.

"Ooph!" was the noise she let out and before Bulma knew it, she was laying on the bed, with a rather angry Saiyan above her, his hands pinning her wrists down.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Vegeta all but yelled at her.

She hadn't noticed that his breathing had elevated, as his rasped, heated breaths burned her skin.

"Do you honestly think that your attempt to make me jealous would work?" he squeezed his hold on her wrists all the more.

"You're hurting me." she firmly stated, hoping he'd loosen his grip on her.

"I'll hurt you whichever way I want." he responded venomously, frightening her some.

She felt his tail wrap around her thigh, all the while he took both of her wrists in one hand, leaving his other hand free.

He opened her robe up, his eyes taking in her garment. His hand made its way to her stomach and felt his way up, traveling were her hands had just been, in between the valley of her breast, up her neck, and back down again.

Black eyes met rebellious blue. "Listen to me, woman…" he said, sounding dead serious. "…you are mine till the day I say otherwise."

He all the more got closer to her, his lips along her ear, his body just about squishing hers.

"Don't you even think about your next male." Vegeta harshly whispered, followed by his teeth lightly nipping the delicate skin of her neck, arousing shivers along her spine. "I've never been good with sharing, woman. So don't provoke me."

His grasp of her wrists relaxed, which she was inwardly thankful for. She felt his lips start making a trail along her neck, making her forget some of the fear he had invoked in her with his comments.

"Mmmmm." she moaned as his still hot breath traveled along her collar-bone and up to the other side of her neck.

"Like I said…" he heatedly said along her ear, "…your mine till the day I say otherwise."

He stopped holding back as he savagely pressed his lips on hers, deeply kissing her, stressing what he had just said.

His rather hungry taking of her had left Bulma with one thought…

'Is this possessive natured King finally starting to fall for me? Is my plan finally working?'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So what did you think? Uh-oh, is Vegeta finally falling for our Bulma a-la dancer?

I've mentioned before that I was having the characters be OOC just for my story's sake. I hope I won't disappoint anybody by doing so. I would like to point out the Bulma's relationship with Goku will be important, so if you'd like, pay a little close attention to how they are with one another ^_^

Let's see… again I've never been good with science, but I did do some research on black-holes. Now before anyone says anything, what I've wrote down about them on the story is a load of BS (lol, don't kill me). Black-holes aren't the all powerful 'vacuum cleaners' Hollywood movies make them out to be. However, I much rather prefer the Hollywood version of it instead of the real one. Bulma's scientific mumbo-jumbo did sound pretty good though, right?


	8. Suspicion

A/N: Hmm. There's not much to be said this time. Enjoy ^_^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Suspicion**

She felt him stir as he got up from his bed. She had been awake for a while, debating whether or not she should help the Saiyans navigating safely around the black-hole. She had told Goku she would help. Well, she told Goku that she would help him help Vegeta. His 'Highness' is probably too proud to ask for any assistance, but if just freely given, would he take it?

Frieza wants this ape race weakened through their leader, but couldn't they be weakened another way? Say by attaining the Saiyans' trust; not just the Kings, but all of the troops and civilians as well, then giving Frieza any useful information about them.

Easier said than done.

Why would Frieza assign a small, fragile human female to bring down such a formidable race?

Bulma got up from the bed, hugging the white sheets to her body, and went over to the corner where her bag laid. She took out some 'working out' attire; dark-blue sports bra and matching shorts. Her hands let go of the sheets, letting it fall to the ground.

Her eyes looked behind her to see if he Saiyan King was watching.

Indeed he was.

"May I help you?" she teasingly asked him, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I've got better things to do." he answered, taking out one of the many armor in his closet.

"Suit yourself." she said, proceeding to putting her clothes on. "Did you still want those coordinates?"

"What coordinates?"

"The ones to fastest rout around the black-hole."

He paused, looking at her up and down.

"Will you be calculating those coordinates dressed like that?" he smirked condescendingly.

"What would you rather me wear?" she raised an eye-brow at him, "Blue spandex?"

"It's not spandex, woman!" he spit out, his tail furiously dancing with agitation behind him.

"Calm down. I was only teasing, Your Highness." she smiled as she made her way over to him. "Don't you Saiyans ever joke around?"

Her hand went over to reach for his arm, wondering about the fabric he was wearing. However, he quickly snatched her wrist, stopping her from making any contact.

"No." he harshly answered.

Cerulean irises looked up meeting his own onyx, glaring at him, challenging his stare. They couldn't help it.

She had been raised her to meet her challenges head on. There was never any room for second guessing yourself. She was expected to run her family's company; to honor, represent, and contribute to the growth of Capsule Corp.

Vegeta was likewise raised with similar morals. His devotion, duty, and legacy all belonged to Vegeta-sei. He has and will always fight for his Kingdom, sacrificing blood and sweat for his land. There was never a challenge to great to back out of.

A growl escaped him; however it wasn't a menacing or threatening, but rather more satisfied and content.

Bulma stopped their little 'stating contest', breaking his hold on her as she snatched her arm back.

"I was just going to take a look at the material." she explained. "Do you mind?"

"Humph." he answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Blue-haired dancer scowled at him, not knowing what his noise meant. The dark Prince didn't move, so she assumed he didn't mind. She placed her hand over his arm, starting her examination.

Vegeta looked down at her, watching her as she rubbed, pinched, and stretched his combat wardrobe. He momentary closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in her scent. There was no way he could ever forget that smell. There had been a numerous females he had bedded, but her scent is to this date, his favorite.

He opened his eyes and slightly tilted his head to the side as he examined her. Vegeta had seen many blue-heads before, not only within his species but outside as well. The dancer's color was undeniably unique. He could see why the disgusting lizard has an interest for her. However, he has seen that hue before.

"You're right. It's not spandex." she said as she looked up at him, noticing the look on his face, leaving her temporarily unable to speak any further.

It was a mix of curiosity and puzzlement. His arms unwound from across his chest and a glove hand went to reach for a lock of hair. It wasn't just one kind of blue he noticed as he studied the said lock. It was a combination of mostly cerulean and baby blue, some lavender, and hints of silver and aqua.

Deep in thought, his mind searched to where he had seen such color before.

He closed his eyes in concentration. His hand slowly closed, fisting her hair tightly as his frustration grew.

"Vegeta?" she was becoming nervous, not knowing what he was thinking or what he was about to do.

His grasp of her hair loosened, letting her hair gradually slip and fall from his hand. Dark eyes opened to see a concerned Bulma. He could swear he had seen her before. But where? And how?

"Vegeta? What's wrong?"

He shook his thoughts away. He was probably just confusing her with someone else.

"Nothing, woman." he answered, annoyed with himself.

"You know…" she started, "…I could improve this."

"Improve what exactly?"  
"Your armor. I can… hmm… update it, if you will. I don't think there's much that can be done about your 'spandex' though."

"Humph." he wasn't too fond of that term.

She laughed, not being able to resist teasing him. "There's not a lot I could do with this material. That is, unless you have resources in Vegeta-sei to make a better fabric to protect you better in combat."

"How do you know this?" he asked, the suspicion he had just brushed aside brewing up again. There is absolutely no way a slave can know as much as the Earthling is letting on she knows. Knowledge is power and he knew that Frieza was well aware of that fact. The purple lizard wouldn't permit any subjects attain any form of education.

"Doesn't everybody know that?" she innocently asked.

There was something wrong with this picture, and Vegeta was going to get to the bottom of it.

He gave her a once over and proceeded to make his way out of the room, tail wrapping around his own hips.

"You didn't answer my question about the black-hole coordinates."

"I won't be needing it. I don't need or want anybodies help, especially if it's from such an inferior race as yours."

He opened the door, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. She was fuming; her blazed eyes sinisterly and defiantly staring at him.

"And, woman. You are to remain in my chambers or go to the training room but only if Kakarrot escorts you. There will not be any venturing about the ship." and with that, he shut the door behind him.

"We'll just see about that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

His mind was still on her while he walked down the hallways of his ship. There was definitely something odd and out of place about the dancer. He couldn't ignore his gut feeling.

As he turned a corner, he was met with a tall spiky haired male; Goku.

"Hey, Vegeta." he greeted.

Vegeta snarled at him, he was not in the mood for his comrade's peppy persona.

"Whoa, what's going on with you?" Goku asked alarmed.

The grumpy Saiyan King didn't quite know how to answer that. He inhaled deeply and then let the air out, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Kakarrot…" he started, "…what exactly do you and the dancer do all day?"

Goku looked at Vegeta confused, "Let's see… all she does is train. Not the way we do, but she still trains. That's about it."

"What do you two talk about?" he continued his interrogation.

"Lots of things."

Vegeta frowned at the answer, not liking where it was going.

"Elaborate." he ordered.

"Well… she asks a lot of questions." he scratched the back of his head in thought. "We talk about us, you know, Saiyans. Our health, how we fight, our language, where we're going, about Atlantica…"

"And what did you tell her?"

"I just answered her questions, Vegeta." he obliviously answered.

'Great.' he thought, just what he needed; a spy. The only advantage he'd have is they're on his territory and perhaps he can use her, somehow. He was defiantly going to need more background information on his blue-haired lover.

"Kakarrot, listen to me carefully, I'm only going to say this once."

Goku straightened up, ready to hear and execute the instructions he was about to receive.

"I need you to find out anything you can about the dancer."

"Bulma?"

"Yes, and report back to me."

"How am I going to find out things about her?"

Vegeta really couldn't believe how dense his life-long friend can be. "Use any means necessary. For starters ask her questions."

"Why?"

"Because I'm commanding you to. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma sat on the large bed, waited patiently for Goku to arrive. Maybe the cheerful Saiyan can bring her out of the foul mood the 'Monkey Prince' had put her in. Why did she let him get to her that easily?

'Sticks and stones, Bulma.' she thought to herself.

The awaited knock on the door finally came and she rushed over to open it.

"Hey, B."

She couldn't help but beam up at Goku. "Hey, it's about time."

"Yeah, I was held up for a while." he said, a bit nervously.

That didn't get past her; there was something different about him. However, it could be something personal, so she wasn't going to inquire, at least not yet.

"So, are you ready to… what you call it?... 'exercise'?"

A giggle escaped her lips. Goku was definitely what she needed to cheer her up.

"Ready as I'll ever be, but we're not going to 'exercise' for long today." Bulma informed him.

"Really? How come?"

"We're going to the lab remember? We are going to figure out those damn coordinates that way you can give them to Vegeta, help him out like you wanted to, and be the hero."

"Umm, B, I don't think that's a good idea."

One blue eyebrow rose at this, "Why not?"

"I just don't want you to get caught and get into trouble."

Ex-scientist sighed. "Goku… what's wrong?"

His hand flew up to scratch the back of his head as he laughed nervously, his tail lightly twitching behind him, "Why would you think anything's wrong?"

'Silly Goku.' she thought. He was so easy to read, he didn't have an inkling of a poker face.

"I thought you wanted to help Vegeta. Didn't you think that was a good idea?" she sweetly asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I do want to help him…"

"Then why'd you change your mind?"

"Well, like I said… I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Why would I get into trouble if I have you protecting me? You're not going to let anything happen to me, right?"

"Of course not."

"Do you not trust me anymore?"

Bulma knew she was guilt tripping him and she wasn't proud of it, but she needed to get into that lab. She needed to prove to not just to Vegeta, but to herself that she wasn't useless. Plus, she needed to take a few things from the lab for herself.

"No, Bulma. I do trust you."

"Then, what are we waiting for?"

He frowned in thought. She hadn't seen him frown till then. It was odd and, in her opinion, it didn't fit him. She preferred the big smiles that matched his personality.

Goku weighted what Vegeta had ordered him to do and what Bulma wanted to do in order to help. He didn't know why his leader wanted information on the guest, but if he did, he had to have a reason behind it.

He had always considered himself a good judge of character and he always saw the good in beings. To him, Bulma didn't give him any reasons to doubt or distrust her. Her intentions are good; she wouldn't offer to help him I they weren't. There is nothing mean or malicious about her.

So, who was he going to side with?

Vegeta said the he wanted him to find out about Bulma. He never mentioned anything about not letting Bulma into the lab or preventing her from helping.

With that in thought, Goku made up his mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She had quickly got to work once they entered the ship's lab. Like she had told Goku, they weren't going to spend a lot of time in the training room and true to her word, they didn't. They didn't even bother going back to Vegeta's room for her to shower and change, leaving her still damp, sticky, and reeking of perspiration from her work out. She wasn't too comfortable with her body odor but getting those coordinates was much more urgent than a bath.

First, she set off to look for all the equipment she was going to need, grateful for the fact that she had Goku with her to carry all of the heavier pieces that she wouldn't have been able to move herself.

"Impressive." she told him when he had single handedly moved a large telescope on a table she needed, making him blush.

"Aww, it's nothing, B."

Bulma knew that it was going to take her a good while to figure out the self assigned task.

The labor she was doing was making her break more of a sweat. She hadn't worked like that since before Earth was destroyed, when she assisted her father.

She didn't let those sad yet endearing thoughts get to her as she pushed them aside, concentrating on unscrewing the telescope open and going over to the back of the large computers to disconnect a few cables.

"So, where did you say you learned how to do this?" Goku asked.

Her eyes didn't leave her assignment, "The bigger question is, how do you _not_ know how to do this?" she countered with a question of her own as she connected the cables into the telescope.

Goku was stumped; he had a feeling getting anything out of the blue-haired companion was going to be much harder than he thought.

"What's Earth like?" he asked again, not giving up easily.

"Earth?" she went over and typed a few things into the computer and went around the lab seemingly searching for more items of use to her. "Why do you want to know about Earth?"

"Well, isn't that where you're from?"

Bulma collected a pair of big gloves, goggles, a metal sheet, a torch, and a lab coat.

"I am human, so yes, my home planet was Earth. Hey, Goku, do you mind helping me out with those?" her eyes signaled over to the fuel tank and large laser.

He complied and helped her carry the bigger materials.

They continued like this as she busily worked. She managed to make a welder's mask out of the goggles and metal sheet she found, carefully melting them together with the torch. Apparently, Saiyans didn't need much protection from such flames; she couldn't find a mask like the one she made anywhere in the lab. At least they had lab coats and gloves. Bulma was going to need those to shield the rest of her body.

The dark-haired Saiyan continued his innocent interrogation as he assisted her.

Bulma at first didn't mind the questions, finding the situation very much like a curious child asking a parent about anything their naïve minds didn't understand. At first he asked about the little things; her home planet, what it was like, what she did, did she battle, and even went as far as asking her for her favorite color and food.

However, she had built up such a defensive wall throughout her existence following Earth's destruction, it was second nature when she answered back with 'I don't know', 'I'm not sure', 'I forgot', 'Never really thought about it', or with just a question of her own.

It wasn't till she was through fusing the wires of the telescope and laser together that she noticed his inquisitions were getting a bit too… out of character.

Her 'happy-go-lucky' friend began to ask her about Planet Frost; what she did, how well she knew Frieza, how he was like, why Frieza had let her come with them on the ship…

'Vegeta.' she thought. He was probably on to her. She needed to be more careful.

However, she continued to dodge Goku's inquiries.

The largest computer screen confirmed that her creation had successfully connected. She smiled with satisfaction as she proceeded to weld the telescope shut.

"Goku, do you mind placing the telescope by that window?"

"Sure." he did as asked, but was getting suspicious himself as to why she was avoiding answering. He was beginning to understand why Vegeta had put him up to finding things out about her.

She typed some commands into the computer, making the telescope come to life and shoot the laser beam off into space. It was going to take a while for it to retrieve and analyze the measurements to the black-hole.

"So…" she started as she took off the mask, gloves, and lab coat, "…are you through with the interrogation?"

Goku sheepishly laughed knowing he was caught, "Was I that obvious?"

She smirked over at him, "Just a bit."

Walking over to a table, she got to working on a little gadget for herself, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to try and hide it form Goku, deciding to openly work on it in front of him.

"I know that Vegeta is not only your ruler but a good friend to you as well, so I'm not going to ask what your motives are behind all the questioning. I understand and admire you loyalty." Bulma sincerely told him.

The computer signaled that it had in fact retrieved what it looking for, making both of them look up into the screen.

"Hold that thought." she told him as he went over to the computer and furiously typed. Now that the first phase was done, it was all easy sailing from there.

She found the equation she needed and plugged in the information the laser-telescope had just attained, and programmed it to find the exact coordinates she had worked so hard in finding. All she needed then to do was wait till it was done and print out her work.

Now she can give Goku her undivided attention.

"So, like I was saying... Goku, the reason we're doing all of this..." her eyes gestured to the computer screen, "…is to help your friend out. I know where your loyalty lies and it's not with me. Which is fine, we just barely met."  
"Yeah." he wasn't quite sure what she was getting at.

"I trust you too, Goku. But I can't tell you what he wants you to dig up. Well, at least not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Yup. I'm going to ask you for time. Give me a little more time and I'll answer any and all the questions you want."

"When will I know to ask?"

"I'll let you know. Is that ok?"

Goku looked down at her reflective, clear blue eyes. She had been upfront and honest with him, washing away any apprehension he had just felt toward her.

He sighed in defeat, "Of course it's ok, B."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once the last sheet was printed, Goku quickly made his way out of the lab and toward the area Vegeta was located. On his way over, he briefly stopped to drop Bulma off in her room, finishing escorting her for the day.

As he entered the control room, he was greeted with the ever so permanent scowl of the Saiyan King as he was busily looking at a map that showed the progress of the voyage.

He gulped as he made his way toward him.

"Can I take a moment of your time, Sir?" he asked, trying to sound as respectful as possible.

Vegeta growled with annoyance.

"Make it quick." he said as he led the taller male toward the large windows away from the rest of the troops to get some privacy.

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing yet."

"Then why are you wasting my time?"

"Vegeta…" Goku's voice came down to a whisper. "…I've got the coordinates. We need to put these in so we can get back home as soon as possible."

"You've got the coordinates?" Vegeta asked unbelievingly. "Kakarrot, don't tell me you let the woman enter the lab."

"That's beside the point, Veg."

"You disobeyed a direct order." The dark Prince venomously said.

"No, I didn't. You didn't say anything about not taking her to the lab."

Vegeta glared furiously up at the taller Saiyan. He needed to remember to be more specific with Goku next time.

"Come on. Don't we need to get home?"

"We don't need her assistance."

"But it's in our best interest."

"What if those coordinates lead us straight to that black-hole?"

"They won't."

"That has always been you're flaw, Kakarrot. You're too trusting." he snarled at him turning around to head back to work.

"Vegeta, wait."

The flame-haired man stopped.

"We won't know till we try. _Please_, just take the coordinates."

He heard desperation in his voice. Vegeta stood still as he contemplated this, running all the pros and cons at the situation at hand.

"Nappa!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Take Kakarrots coordinates." Vegeta commanded, knowing he gave in too easily, but he wasn't in the mood to hear Goku plead.

Goku victoriously smiled. "You won't regret it, Sir."

"For your sake I hope I don't either."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma took out the little gadget she had been working on in the lab. It was a small square with a couple buttons on it and a round receiver.

She hugged it close to her body, praying and hoping it would work.

A finger went over to push one of the buttons, turning it on as a red light bulb lit up.

Static was all she heard coming from the device.

She pushed and held the other button and brought it close to her mouth.

"Hello?" she said into it. "It's Bulma. Chichi? Are you there?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So what you think? I felt like this Chapter dragged on for a while. Don't worry thought, next chapter they'll finally be in Vegeta-sei. ^_^


	9. Vegeta sei

A/N: Hmm, not much to say this time, except this came out longer than what I originally planned. Enjoy ^_^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Vegeta-sei**

Goku was right. He couldn't believe it. Not only have they passed the black-hole safely and as closely as possible, they had actually cut the time it took to go around it by half. The coordinates were exact; each was precise points of the outside boarder of the black-hole's gravitational pull.

Now, they were mere minutes away from Vegeta-sei; his home planet. Needless to say, the Saiyan King and his troops were excited to get back home.

Although, he knew that his 'guest' had a lot to do with it. There was no way Goku would have figured out how to retrieve, process, and figure out all the data. So, if his fair-haired dancer did formulate the coordinates... what was her motive? Why did she want to help him out so badly?

Given she did disobey his orders, but to be honest, he was more impressed with her ballsy move instead of upset with her, but he was never going to let anybody know that.

He looked out of the window from the control center, his planet in full view. It was glorious, its crimson brilliance as vivid and intense as ever. Vegeta was filled with pride seeing his world.

It took him a while to pull away from the sight before him, but he needed to guide his troops with landing the ship.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She waited in his room by the window. Goku was sent to look after her again, so he stood across from her, sitting on a chair as they both looked out into space.

Bulma was curious about Vegeta-sei. How could she not be? It was a whole new place for her. All she hoped for was that it wasn't the least bit similar to Planet Frost.

"So, tell me about Vegeta-sei again." she requested.

"What more is there to say, B?" her friendly companion asked, smiling at her.

"Hmmm…good point."

"Well, we're going to land pretty soon so you'll be able to see Vegeta-sei for yourself." he assured her.

"Yeah." she distractedly said as she looked out the window, seeing the red planet standing proudly before of her.

Vegeta didn't act upset or content the day he came back from using the coordinates. She was expecting him to walk into his room with the temper of Aries himself, ready to initiate and win a war against her. Needless to say, she wasn't looking forward to him coming back that night.

However, instead he came back in a neutral mood. The dark Saiyan leader wasn't angry, upset, moody, or glad. It made her uncomfortable; she wasn't expecting him to be so 'easy-going'. Vegeta was anything but easy.

Then, the blue-haired scientist had to wonder if he truly did believe that Goku was the one who came up with the points around the black-hole. It was good if he did, it would have meant that Goku was very convincing and persuasive. Although, that would have also meant that her 'happy-go-lucky' companion got all the credit for her hard work.

She knew that that was the last of her worries, but she couldn't help but feel a bit ripped off.

"So, I guess it's time to start heading out." Goku said as he walked over to Vegeta's bed and picked up a dark cloth that was laying on it.

Sighing, she stood up and walked over to him.

"I still don't understand why I have to hide under this."

"Don't ask me. I don't know either." he said as he swung the black cloak around her, securely tying it from the front.

Vegeta had said that she will be performing at the celebration when they arrived, so she went ahead and dressed up. It was nothing over the top, just one of her simpler costumes; a golden ensemble that consisted of see-through pants, jewel encrusted top, veil, flat shoes, her jewelry, and a tiara-like head band.

Bulma's bag in hand, Goku held out his arm for her. She took it as she put the dark hood on, ready to finally see Vegeta-sei

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The door to the ship opened, air being released as it did so. It lowered, becoming a walk way for the out-going voyagers.

Saiyan King stood in front of his troops, arms crossed in front of him as usual as he watched the door go down.

Bulma was in the middle of all the men, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible as she still held on to Goku's arm. She immediately felt the heat once those doors open, followed by a cool air.

However, she almost fell when she felt gravitational force pull her down, making her fiercely grip Goku. He in return held on to her, smiling in understanding.

So, Vegeta-sei had to be bigger planet than Earth to have such a heavy gravitational pull.

Her eyes went around looking at all the Saiyan's, none of them seem to have been effected by the gravity. What's more, none of them seem the notice the atmospheric change. They were most certainly accustomed to that kind of setting, and is probably one of the reasons for their signature muscled physique.

Sighing silently, she forced herself to stand up straight, knowing she was going to have to struggle against and get used to the new heaviness.

There was a crowd of Saiyans waiting for them with the elders standing in front in a neat line. Looking around, she noticed they weren't outdoors. They were inside, what she understood to be, a base that held all the ships. It was a massive, mostly made out of a hard and durable metal, and it held many ships ranging in sizes.

She noticed that everyone wore variations of body armor, most uniformed much like the Saiyans she traveled with but in different colors along with different kinds of scouters. From where she stood, she saw that they all had one thing in common; they all had dark hair and dark eyes, ranging from navy, maroons, dark greens, plum, and the most common dark-brown and black —a very suitable characteristic feature. None the less, they were all ready to battle if needed. They were truly a gladiator-like race.

Vegeta was the first to walk toward them, everybody else following suit.

"King Vegeta." said a grey haired Saiyan, as he took a step forward and proceeded to get on one knee, taking a low bow. His hands were fisted; left arm behind his back and the right across his chest, hand on his heart with tail loosely coiled on the floor.

In a rippling affect the rest did the same.

Fascinated, Bulma watched the interaction seeing the Saiyans show their respect as they lowly stooped down, from her point of view looking like rows of dominos falling.

Goku bowed down as well, having her do the same as she mimicked their pose; fisted left arm behind and fisted right arm in front. Everyone stood up in unison after the bowed pause.

It took a great effort on her part to stand back up, feeling like she had on a weighted body suit.

"It's good to see that you and Vegeta-sei's troops made it back safely." the grey-haired elder continued.

"It's good to be back." Vegeta fluidly responded.

"What are your orders?"

Vegeta turned around to look behind him at his troops, "Properly shut down the ship and you are free to go to your rooms to rest."

Doing as they were told, they scurried off to get the job done.

"As for the rest…" he turned back around, facing his awaiting people, "…prepare the celebration for our army."

Everybody headed out to do as he had asked, except for the elders as they circled Vegeta, seemingly in a silent discussion amongst themselves.

Bulma looked up at Goku questioningly.

"Don't worry, B." her tall escort said as he started to make a b-line toward Vegeta.

"Sir."

Dark King turned around annoyed at the interruption, "Yes, Kakarrot."

"What about Bulma?"

His attention, along with senior Saiyans, was brought over to the dark cloaked figure.

"What's this, Vegeta?" the same graying Saiyan asked.

Flame-haired man gave her a once look over, "Its tonight's entertainment." he answered.

Not liking what she was referred as, Bulma looked up and glared at Vegeta. She could almost swear the man went out of his way to irk her.

"Defiant little thing, isn't she?" a bearded elder asked, obviously referring to the look she shot the King. "Not slave born I presume."

"Can't be too sure with dancers from Planet Frost." Vegeta replied.  
"You brought one of those exotic dancers here? Then tonight should be interesting, Your Highness."

"We shall see." Vegeta said, making eye-contact with the only set of bright-blue eyes; his statement meant for her more than anybody else. "We shall proceed with the discussion at hand in the next meeting." he turned, addressing the elder men.

"Very well." the bearded one agreed.

They all shortly bowed before turning around and heading out. Vegeta waited till they walked out of the base, his eyes keenly watching the group's back.

Turning to face his soldier and the dancer, he opened his mouth, about to speak, but it was short lived as he was once again cut-off.

"King Vegeta." came the low feminine tone, interrupting.

Three heads turned around to the voice's source.

She was attractive, Bulma couldn't deny that. She took her time walking over to them as her long, choppy hair flowed behind her.

"Tam." Vegeta acknowledged, dark eye-brow rising at her presence.

"Did you miss me?" she asked as she reached him, placing one hand on his shoulder and positioning herself close to him, standing by his side.

Bulma watched their exchange, not sure of what to make of what she saw.

Blue eyes couldn't help but examine the female Saiyan, looking at her up and down. Tam was about her height, muscular like all Saiyans, but not bulky. She wore a purple suit with armor. It emphasized her lean and strong muscles all the more. Her skin was tan, her hair a dark-brown matching her almond-shaped, sharp eyes.

Vegeta didn't answer her, instead turned his attention back to Goku.

"Kakarrot."

Goku reflexively straightened up.

"Take the dancer to one of the empty guest rooms. I'll send Nappa for her later. Make sure you lock the door."

"Yes, Sir."

Like the rest of Vegeta's subjects, Goku immediately did as he was told and made his way out, Bulma following his lead.

However, she couldn't help by take a glance back, watching as Tam's tail wove around Vegeta's. She wasn't quite sure what it meant, but the act seemed…intimate.

Right before she and Goku walked out the door, she caught a glimpse of Tam placing a kiss on the dark King's cheek.

She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help but not like what she saw.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They walked down some halls. She assumed they were in the palace, but she wasn't entirely sure.

Whenever she and Goku passed a window, she would momentarily stop. Vegeta-sei was different, breathtakingly beautiful, but still different.

Being the crimson planet that it was, its sky was red with many pink clouds. The terrain was red as well, although darker in pigment, but the further away the darker the ground became, till it reached the black mountains. Those onyx mountains stood tall and prominent, leaving her in awe as she stared at them. The red sky matching the rich, black landscape, looking celestial, resembling, what she imagined, a volcanic ruby and ebony Egypt would look like.

To her far left she saw body of bright cherry liquid; its ocean like waves rhythmically calm, its ripples neon-orange in color. The lava-water reaching the black sand of Vegeta-sei's shore, leaving wet, glowing outlines of the infra-red water in its wake, the contrast of the electric red-orange and black ground marvelous, like liquid-fire on ashy-smoke. She wondered if that water burned like the hot magma of her home planet it was similar to.

Above in the same red sky, stood two bright orange suns, one seemingly closer to the planet than the other. Below she saw beings scurrying about preparing for the 'Welcome Home Celebration'.

She could undeniably say that Vegeta-sei was the complete opposite of Planet Frost.

"Wow." she whispered under her breath, admiring the regional beauty, not yet tired of its splendor.

Detaching her gaze from the window, she looked over at Goku, seeing he had left her behind. Momentarily jogging, Bulma managed to catch up to her favorite Saiyan.

"So, Goku."

"Yeah?"  
"Who was that lady?"

"Tamatia?"

"So, I take it that 'Tam' is just a nickname?"

"Yeah. She's Vegeta's betrothed."

"Seriously?" she frowned at his answer. She couldn't stand unfaithful men whether they were from her species or not.

Goku let out a chuckle at her reaction, "Well, they were supposed to be, but, I don't know what happened. I guess Vegeta's father changed his mind."

"Are they… together?"

"No. Her family is one of the more powerful Saiyans here and they want them together so they can be closer to the throne and so that Tam can give birth to Vegeta-sei's heir."

"But…Vegeta doesn't want that?"

"He never really seemed interested in Tam… that I know of. But she's always been after him."

'Hmm, fascinating.' she thought to herself. It was typical of royal families to continue betrothing their children. Although, in Vegeta-sei it seemed betrothing was based on strength, not nobility or wealth. Strength and power seemed to be the one thing most valued.

"So, here's your room." he stopped at a metallic door, punching buttons into the lock, Bulma following the pattern.

The door slid open, allowing them entry.

Stepping into the room, she noticed it was bigger than what she was accustomed to in Planet Frost. It was a plain, but nonetheless spacious, complete with a neat bed, closet, night-stands, and dresser.

Goku walked over to the bed and placed her bag on it.

Taking her cloak off, she placed it on the bed as well.

"So, is this it?" she asked, her eyes still roaming about the room.

"Yup. My room is a few doors over, so if you need anything, B, just let me know."

"You really are my guardian angel. You know that?" she kindly smiled at him.

"I'm only trying to help out. Besides, you helped me look good with those coordinates." he sheepishly answered.

"Hmm, true. Well, since you're helping… do you know what time the big, bald-headed ignoramus will be by?"

He laughed at her implication, "Nappa's not too bad. But, he'll probably be by sometime after dark."

"Thanks, Goku. Now, get out of here and try to get some rest…or food." she jokingly shooed him.

His eyes widened with the mention of 'food', seemingly unaware that he was hungry, "You don't have to tell me twice." He turned to head out the door.

"Bye, Goku. Thanks again for everything."

"Sure thing, B." he waved as the door slid shut behind him.

She was left alone. Standing momentarily, she took in the silence and solitude; closing her eyes, taking a deep breath in, and gradually letting it out.

'Finally.' she thought. 'Some time to myself.'

The bed stood behind her, knowing this, she intentionally fell back, landing on the mattress. Her arms sprawled beside her, taking full advantage and the space. Her eyes drifted shut with the intention of just letting them rest, involuntarily starting to join dream-land.

_SSSSHHHHHHHH!_

Cerulean eyes shot open at the static sound, alarm tingling her every nerve. Sitting up, her ears perked up, trying to identify the noise.

_"B? Are you there?"_

Bulma recognized the sound and most importantly, she recognized the voice. Quickly looking through her bag, she searched for the radio device she had assembled.

Finding the gadget, she grabbed it and placed it next to her lips, thankful that it worked and even more so remembering to leave a radio behind for her best-friend back in Planet Frost.

"Chichi?" she spoke into it.

There was a brief silence…

"Chichi?" concern started to bubble, worry evident in her query.

_"Bulma! Oh, Kami! How have you been?"_ came Chichi's excited reply.

She sighed; unaware that she had been holding in her breath. The corners of her mouth turned up, smiling at her friend's warm and vivacious personality.

"I've been fine. Where are you?"

_"Hiding in the assigned closet they call my room."_

"Are you safe?"

_"As safe as I can expect to be. But I don't have much time, so spill and tell me all about the Saiyans. How are they treating you? What's the King like? Has he fallen for you yet? When will I see you again?"_

Bulma had told Chichi about the bargain with Frieza, and had promised that if she was going to be set free, she was taking her feisty, dark-haired friend with her—with or without the lizard's permission.

"Geesh, Chich, one question at a time. They're treating me fine. Although, 'his highness' did assign me a chaperone; I don't think he trusts me. But, the guy sent to follow me around is strangely super sweet, funny, a bit naïve, and seems to be the only being here that actually does trust me. He even helped me sneak into the lab. Let's see…the King is still being difficult. I doubt that he will ever be able to have feelings for anyone. I feel like its hopeless, but I'm not giving up, ok? We're going to get out of this mess one way or another. Right?" she rambled.

There was more silence from the other end, however, Bulma patiently waited for an answer back.

_"B… did you listen to what you just said?"_

Eyebrows come down in a frown, "What do you mean?"

_"One way or another? Meaning there's another way out of this hell-hole."_

Bulma blinked, unsure of what her friend was trying to tell her.

_"Look, I've been thinking a lot about this. In all the years that we've been in Planet Frost, have you ever seen Frieza actually come through with a deal? Has he ever let any slave go?"_

"No…"

_"Exactly! So, how sure are you that he'll cut the 'ball-and-chain' and let you, or even me, go free? Even with the service you're providing?"_

Her mind was overtaken by the question, trying to think of a time when the Frost leader showed any mercy, replaying the logic voiced out by her friend.

_"B, I don't mean to worry you but… Frieza has been coming down harder on the slaves, especially humans. Like, just yesterday, two bed-maids were taken down to that prison underground and were almost beat to death, for no good reason."_

"What! How are they?"

_"I don't know."_

"And you? How are you doing? Have they done anything to you?"

_"No, not yet."_

"Yet!"

_"Don't get angry. Listen to me, ok? From what you're telling me, it sounds like these Saiyans aren't so bad. Can I say they're even being… humane?"_

She sighed, "That can be up for discussion. I don't mean to burst your bubble, but there's only one Saiyan that's actually nice here, Chichi."

_"Well, did you ever hear the saying 'My enemy's enemy is my friend'?"_

"Yes."

_"Well, did you ever think about the possibility of joining the Saiyans to bring down the big, purple baddie? It's not too crazy of an idea, you know."_

"I guess not." Bulma considerately answered. "But it's drastic, it might backfire."

_"But, does it sound more promising?"_

"Anything sounds more promising than what comes out of the giant lizard's mouth."

_"So…"_

"So… when did you start getting so smart?"

She could hear Chichi's laugh coming from the radio. Bulma missed her friend.

_"Living as a slave kinda forces you to grow-up and smarten-up."_

"Don't I know it."

There was more silence again, except for the static buzzing from the line. She was already getting annoyed by those quiet breaks amid their conversation.

The time gap was longer this time, making her wonder if the connection was temporary or if it was cut off. Her mind quickly went into diagnosing the problem, weighing out all the problematic scenarios that are plausible and scheming of ways to fix it, not satisfied with the discontinuance of their chat.

However, those thoughts paused as Chichi finally spoke…

_"Bulma…"_ she said, her voice sounding shaky from the receiver.

"Yeah?" her eyebrows knotted up, the sudden nervousness in Chichi's tone not getting passed her.

She heard the start of sniffling and of raspy breathing. Closing her eyes and clenching her jaw, she felt the aching and suffering from her long-time companion. How she wanted to wrap her arms around her and let her cry till she no longer could to vent out all her frustrations.

_"I'm so scared." _ she whispered through muffled and croaky whimpers.

"Chichi…" she started, willing all the strength she had to sound as convincingly strong as possible, although her heart stung at her friend's pain, "…I'm going to get us out of here. I swear. I'll come back for you. Stay tough for a little while longer, Chich."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She sat starring at herself through the reflection of the mirror before her; her face made-up, blue and green eye-shadow, rose blush, and nude lips. Blue hair left loose about her shoulders in soft waves. She knew she looked acceptable, good even, but that didn't matter—nothing was going to bring her out of her foul mood.

Sitting on the little cushioned chair that matched the vanity table inside a spacious changing room, she went over her impromptu plan in her head, hoping that it will work. The last thing she wanted that night was to dance, especially for a group of rowdy men.

From what she understood, her performance was solely meant for the adults. There will be no children allowed, so there won't be any flashy acrobatics needed from her part. Needless to say, she was grateful for that. However, she wasn't informed whether or not there will be females in the audience. She crossed her fingers, hoping that there were. Women were vital in her plan.

Bulma could hear all of the celebrating Saiyans outside; laughing and loud music abundantly audible. It was a good sign.

Breathing in, she had to mentally psych herself up. Her brisk conversation with Chichi had left her worried about her friend's well being, frustrated over her impotent state, and had her seeing red and shaking with rage at the revolting Frost leader. Just thinking about it made her blood boil again but, she needed to stay calm and collected, at least for a moment.

Unsteadily letting the air out, she waited for the change of music. Taking a few more deep breaths, she managed to placate her temper.

The up-beat tempo died down—her cue.

She stood, jumping to test the gravity and giving herself a once over.

Tonight, she wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible. However, looking though her wardrobe, she couldn't find anything lackluster. She had to make do with what she had, so she opted for a black ensemble, although it shimmered dark-purple with hints of green under the light—like how spilled oil swirled in a puddle of water.

Her bikini top had dragon-like scales and her bottom consisting of dark short-shorts, with layers of sheer black, plum, and violet cloth hanging from her shorts, top, and bracelets along her wrists and arms. In addition, she wore matching three-inch heel boots that, she was aware, wasn't a good idea for the type of belly-dancing, but if things went the way she wanted then her foot-ware won't be much of a problem.

Taking the black cloak Goku had placed on her earlier, she swung it around her and pulled the hood over her head. Walking through the long curtains of the exit, she took her veil and placed it over her nose, tying it securely from the back through her hair, never forgetting to use the translucent cover.

The palace was decorated in rich reds, purples, and golds. Even outside, matching the now darkened sky, reminding her of Arabian nights.

The beginning of the song started, just as she made it to the front of the mass of Saiyans. She didn't move as she looked around taking her surroundings; the tables, Saiyan civilians, the food, the drinks, noticing the dim lighting, and most importantly of all, she sized the audience, picking out many, many females in the crowd.

She inwardly smiled.

Most were sitting. The Elders and the Saiyans that she remembered from the ship were sitting up front; the bearded one, the grey-haired one, the bald one, the one with the long hair, Goku, the King, and Tam sitting by his side.

Blue brow involuntarily rose at the sight of the attractive female Saiyan.

The audience was waiting, the stillness from her tugging their curiosities. So, she set about to her job, carefully listening to the rhythm.

It was a slow, sensual dark-rock. Seductive in a way that'll eventually bring you down, like a potent drug there was the promise of pleasurable abandon in its every note.

Her hips slowly moved, her hands going up to the tie upfront, untying her cloak and letting it waterfall down on the floor.

She moved her body leisurely, turning her hips from side to side, steadily spinning once making sure her movements were emphasized by the hanging material on her outfit.

Now it was time to set her plan in motion.

Sashaying her way to the crowd, she was first going to give her attention to some of the men up front, to keep them on their toes. Her hand touched a shoulder, the long haired one that looked like Goku. Her fingers delicately and deliberately ran along his chest as she circled him, making eye contact with him as she did so without losing the tempo of the music.

Goku was next, although she couldn't find it in herself to try to be sexy to him. Instead, she stood behind him and leaned down to hug her new friend. She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek through her shawl, making him blush in return as he tenderly patted her arm around him. Her mouth went over to his ear, whispering something to him. He nodded and smiled in response.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the dark King as his eyes, like everyone else, followed the blue-haired foreigner.

Bulma wove her way through the men, continuing to charm them with a simple touch and a sway of her hips in various ways, some tails unwinding through her course.

Vegeta's turn came up. She stood in front of him, giving him a quick once over. She noticed how more lavishly dressed he was. He still wore his trademark navy-blue attire and white armor, but it was plated with heavy gold along his shoulders and hips, as well as over his white boots and gloves, seeming to work as knee-pads and arm-guards. A red cape hung long from his armor, making him look rightly like royalty as he astutely sat on his throne.

However, as quickly as she surveyed him, she walked passed him, purposely ignoring him as she made her way to another man.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he involuntarily growled under his breath.

Swaying her body she made her way to a couple a ladies; both with midnight black hair. Walking around them, she purposely laced a finger through one of their locks, twirling it in her grasp as they stared up at her. Conjuring up enough courage, she liberally sat on one of their laps, surprising her as she did so. Bulma could smell the thick scent of liquor and hoped that the substance will aid her in the small quest.

She placed her palm against the tan woman's chest, feeling her heart-beat pump avidly as she looked at her through blinking eyes, a light glaze of intoxication evident in them.

There wasn't much needed to be done. It was surprisingly effortless; with a simple eye-lock with both females, Bulma stood, taking a hold of their hands as she led them to the empty center of the room.

Her hands freely roamed her volunteers; holding their hips and guiding them to follow and sway to the rhythm, wandering over taunt abs and up between their breasts, lightly combing through their black tresses in an intimate matter as she pressed their bodies together.

Although at first it seemed that they were wary about her actions, they inevitably imitated Bulma's movements, dancing on their own accord as their tails relaxed and unwound from their hips.

Seeing this, she left them, making her way into the crowd again. Boots clacking in her wake, she picked out two more ladies. Much like the first midnight-haired women, she showed and maneuvered the next two ladies' forms till they intuitively did the same.

Blue dancer continued this scheme, picking out the females two at a time, sporadically compelling a few to another shot of the whisky-like alcohol and guiding them to the dance floor. Her eyes occasionally travel to the males, observing how engrossed they were with the visual she was providing; a group of glistening with sweat, tan, Amazon-like women twisting and turning to the tempo of the slow, dark-rock. Moving bodies pressed together, fingers touching, tails swinging to and fro, lost in the music.

Thank Kami for alcohol and its influence to subdue any inhibitions.

Now for the men.

Similar to the way she won over the women, she chose two men. They, however, didn't need much persuasion. Holding out her hands, they easily complied with her invitation as they let the iridescently dressed dancer lead them to the middle of the throng of women.

She carried on, taking the men out to dance two by two, a light glaze of sweat now noticeably evident over her entire form.

Dark eyes intensely trailed her, watching her with immense interest and curiosity.

The once viewing audience had turned into performing horde of the freely dancing. Men and women alike rocked to the beat, merging with one another.

Her line of sight wandered over to the appealing brunette by Vegeta's side, the urge to examine her closer unexpectedly stirring up, her curiosity getting the best of her.

So she strutted over, her eyes focused on Tam.

Standing before her, Bulma held out her hand, wanting to take the King's supposed betrothed out to dance.

However, Tam hesitantly stared from the held out palm up to Bulma, remaining seated and uncooperative. Those dark-brown orbs looked over at Vegeta, briefly lingering before traveling to meet the veiled performer.

Bulma did very much the same, following her vision, glancing from the calm, watchful King back to the immovable woman. She quickly understood the issue in hand remembering what Goku told her earlier that day. Naturally, she knew Tam would be reluctant to leave Vegeta's side—after all she has an interest in him. With that in mind, she knew exactly what to do.

She sauntered over to Vegeta throwing the brown-haired female a puckish yet challenging look, conscious of the fact that there was now no probability of ever befriending Tam.

Reaching him, she bowed down low, left arm behind and right arm in front, hands fisted like she had seen done before, showing him the sign for respect. She knew full well she needed to stroke his ego a bit before continuing her ploy.

He raised an eyebrow at the obeisance.

She subsequently stood, making her way to straddle him, leisurely placing her legs on either side of him, very much like all those private times in his bedroom.

Cerulean irises kept eye-contact with chocolate brown as she grounded her form onto his, slowly rotating her hips as her hands rested on the base of his shoulders. She was rewarded with a green-eyed glare from her, making her grin in triumph.

With the intention of parting from him to stand up, she gasped as she was abruptly stopped. His hands grasped her thighs, pulling her back toward him. She looked down to meet his disapproving glare.

The purpose of Bulma's actions didn't go unseen by him.

Their eyes stayed locked on one another as a short staring contest was issued between them; he was seemingly uncaring of the company to his side and she was fully aware of the intense glare emitted at their direction. Quickly glancing to her side, she put a stop to their little game as she signaling over to the Tam, reminding him of her presence.

Silently sighing, he released his hold on her, letting her readjust as she moved to sit on one lap, facing the other woman. She, once again, held out her hand to the brunette, now inviting her to come to both she and the King.

Finally complying, she stood, making her way over to them.

Bulma took the chance and stood up as well, willing Vegeta to do the same with a gentle arm tug just as Tam reached them. Holding her hand and his wrist, she led the way, guiding them to the middle of the floor as they trailed behind.

Once inside the dancing crowd, Bulma's last task was cut short as the physically stronger female just about nudged her out of the way in her attempt to hog Vegeta all to herself.

Knowing about Saiyan's competitive nature, she wasn't surprised.

Putting some distance between her and the now dancing couple, she stayed and danced only for a little while longer.

Checking the active and moving mob, she made sure no one's attention was on her, although she couldn't help _her_ attention being brought over to them, taking a quick glance at the Saiyan leader and his dancing partner before making her move, fluidly trekked toward the exit.

Her goal was reached. Feeling grateful, relived, and as close to free as was currently possible, she didn't stop her walk. Moments like these were few, far off, and rarely as simple to execute as it had been. Now all she wanted to do was try and see if she could once more communicate with Chichi.

Her pace quickened with her friend in mind, almost breaking out in a run. Entering the changing room the bald-headed Saiyan had brought her to earlier, she quickly looked around for her bag. Locating it by the vanity table, she made her way over to retrieve it. She bent down, her hand about to enclose around the strap, but stopped as she caught her own reflection.

Frowning, she looked at the replicate image of herself. Scantily clad and glistening with perspiration. What would her parents think if they saw what their little scientist has become?

Shaking that thought away, she placed her hands on the table, leaning on it for support. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to collect herself, making sure she kept her simmering emotions in check. Her light veil stirred against her deep breathing, going up with every exhale and down with every inhale.

Her mind unintentionally trailed over to him. She saw enough to know the King will be entertained for the rest of the night. His hand resting on Tam's waist, her arms around his shoulders, standing close together under that soft lighting…

What did she care anyways?

Although, how wise was it to leave the man you're compelled to seduce in the hands of another woman?

Taking another lone period for herself, she concentrated on her palpating heart. The thumping steady and strong, even with slight twinge of a foreign feeling she felt, but couldn't quite name.

She felt her hair stand on end, fully alert…

"Where do you think you're going?" he voiced raucously.

She didn't have to look behind to the source of the voice to know who it was and didn't bother to turn. Her eyes looked up at the mirror, seeing him standing behind her through the reflection. He leaned by the wall, his arms crossed before him.

Her borrow furrowed all the more. Hadn't she left him with Tam?

"Bed." she simply stated, feeling strangely upset with him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Is that so?"

Bulma didn't bother answering back, glaring at the young King.

Vegeta noticed this, seeing fire in those ice-blue orbs.

Lightly pushing himself off the wall, he made his way toward her, his stride meticulous, his footsteps almost soundless. He stopped only centimeters away from her, standing menacingly behind her.

She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder—his dark eyes keenly looking at her through their reflection as she looked right back.

"Do you think I can't see right through you?" lips spoke by her ear. "Do you think I wouldn't notice all those little stunts you pulled? Or that I wouldn't be on to you, _woman_?"

"Whatever I say… you wouldn't believe anyways."

"Regardless, I still want an explanation."

She stubbornly didn't answer.

He growled, "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything."

"Don't lie, woman." he lowly said, venom pouring out of every letter.

"I'm not lying."

"Really?" his scowl deepened, "Why are you so eagerly helping us?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Another threatening growl was emitted by the dark Saiyan, obviously disliking her lack of a useful response.

She paused, feeling the rumbling from him, carefully studying the scowling man's features next to hers; sharp nose, deep brows, caramel complexion, lips… full, warm lips. Licking her own under the shawl, she for once cautiously chose her words wisely, debating whether she should in fact tell him about her assigned mission or continue with her deception. Frieza wasn't giving her much hope for her future, so the question was mute, wasn't it?

Blue-head turned around to face him, her eyes locking on to his, engulfed with warm determination and cold dread, "I don't want to go back." she softly answered, revealing her fear.

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't taken back by her genuine reply, all the more feeling her ki not flicker with any sign of dishonesty, but he would never let her know that. Instead, he wanted to use her miniscule show of vulnerability for his own purpose.

"Oh?" he gently took a hold of her shawl, pulling it down, getting the thin, translucent cover out of the way. "What exactly are you saying?" he brought his hand to her clavicle. He ran one finger back and forth along her collar bone, her skin still moist.

She could feel shivers run up her spine and not just from his touch, but from the menace swirled in the dark vortex of his eyes.

"You don't want to be that lizard's pet anymore?" he patronized, one knuckle diligently making its way down, breaking his eye contact to look at his toying digit stroking her chest, up and down creamy mounds.

She didn't pull away and she tried not to react as well, but she couldn't help the involuntary effects on her body.

Noticing this, he continued his path, traveling downward to her abdomen, seeing the muscles tighten as he outlined her belly-button.

"What are you offering in exchange to stay?"

Her eyes narrowed at his implications.

He laughed amused, "You're not wanting, but you are willing." he noted. "And you're not even so much willing as you are, for the lack of a better word… coerced, obligated." Same hand traveled up to pull on azure locks.

His breath hovered over hers. She could smell the lingering alcohol, making her wrinkle her nose in displeasure.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Not nearly enough." he bit out.

He stood observing her, eyes traveling over her features. Gloved hand went over her neck; his thumb caressing her jaw, her cheek, going over rose petal lips. He could feel his mouth water in anticipation.

His lips came over hers in one single, soft kiss. They journeyed down her chin and across her jaw, softly nibbling on an ear-lobe.

She shuddered closing her eyes, her hands coming up to rest on his taunt arms.

His hot breath feathered her ear, tantalizing teeth grazing the delicate area down her neck, then right back up.

Another shudder. This man, although insufferable, always had a way to spark up the fire. The sensations feeling like electricity across her skin, the carnal need he demonstrated making her feel hot and feverish, her cheeks flushing with color.

But… she couldn't. Not now. Not when her friend was in possible peril. A stabbing guilt washed over her, followed by shame for the pleasurable feelings evoked.

He slightly parted from her, their lips only a fraction on an inch away.

His breath floated over hers, "I can break you." he sinisterly murmured.

Like an icy bucket of cold reality, her eyes shot open with his statement, pulling back from his hold.

"What did you say?"

He grinned, both his arms circling her form, embracing her tighter, keeping her still as she squirmed for release. "I can see it in your eyes." he continued, "You have that fighting spirit in you. You haven't been broken yet."

"And what? You want to be the one that does it?"

He smirked, bringing his mouth over her in one persisting kiss, answering her question. When she didn't comply, he bit her bottom lip in punishment. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped, giving him the chance to enter her mouth, taking full advantage of the opportunity.

His lips were demanding on hers, sucking on her irresistible pouty bottom, his tongue intertwining with hers.

Breaking away, he was met with swollen, dewy lips as well as her still heated, loathing orbs on him.

"Say what's on your mind, woman." he commanded.

Digging nails on his arm dug all the more, "I _Hate_ You." she firmly replied.

He chuckled, "Good. You _should_ hate me."

Shaking with rage, she didn't know where she found it in herself. Placing her hands on his hard armor, she found the strength to finally shove him off.

"You arrogant, insufferable, heart-less, asshole!"

He laughed. The snickering sounding ominous, amused, cold. She instantly realized he let her push him away.

Blue-head was now seething and sneering in rage. Fisted hands shook beside her, her vision hazy with the onslaught of fury, her blood bubbling in reaction to him. She wanted to give him a dose of his own medicine.

Seeing the twisted man before her, she was indeed fuming, but oddly she wasn't disgusted by him, but rather…

Marching up to him, she pushed him against a wall, slamming her lips on his, surprising the Saiyan King. Her body tightly pressed up against his, one hand laced in his dark hair, the other finding and stroking his hard member, her kiss just as demanding as his was on her.

His tail unwound from his waist, snaking its way around her thigh, his hands easily placed on her hips.

Parting from the kiss, she pulled his hair roughly, giving her better access trace his jaw-line with her tongue, leaving a hot, wet trail in her course. She licked and sucked on his lobe, earning her a low moan from the dark King.

Her mouth grazed his ear, her hand threateningly tightening her hold on his groin, causing him to slightly wince at the promised pain. "You'll _never_ break me, Your Highness."

He growled. The noise swallowed in her mouth as she once again slammed her lips over his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Well, there you have it. If I've been too descriptive or lengthy, I apologize. I did take it down many notches in describing Bulma's outfit. And I'm not sure how 'realistic' the last scenes were, but that idea has been floating around in my head. I read and re-read this a million times, so I hope I wrote it as good as how I imagined. ^_^


End file.
